


Goldie and Missy's Adventure

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Annie (1982), Little Orphan Annie
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an RP I did with a friend of mine in October 13th. We only own our OC's, anyone else is owned by Harold Gray. This is a sequel to my solo story, The Untold Story of Goldie Hannigan. Read & Review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The incident of Daniel 'Rooster' Hannigan had happened a few months ago. Annie and Goldie had been adopted by Oliver Warbucks and were now living a happy life. Though she was an adult even Annie's sister had been adopted, though she had been put on bed rest a while and was advised to be not bothered very much until she felt better.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Grace told the red-headed former orphan as she was looking for some dresses to give to the girls to keep as their own.

"Shame we could never find your parents, but a sister..." Goldie added, not even she knew about Annie's sister.

Annie nodded. "Miss Hannigan said she had been sent to the school for girls a while until she was an adult," she explains looking at her adopted sister. "It's a wonder Miss Hannigan actually managed to get her back here." she says. She had been scared, but wasn't really affected by the incident, she didn't know what had happened exactly to Missy during the incident other than Missy had been hurt somehow.

"Oh, my..." Grace cooed.

"Well, it's another friend I can make outside of Aunt Agatha's orphanage, I never really had any friends 'cept you guys." Goldie added.

Annie nodded. "Grace, can we make her something nice for lunch?" She asks. She hoped that Missy would feel better today.

"Sure, do you know what she likes to eat?" Grace answered, smiling and standing up from the bed she piled dresses on.

"She likes flapjacks," Annie says, remembering that Missy used to really love the fluffy pancake type things. "Goldie, you can help and we can give it her together." she tells her friend, happily.

"Oh, I ain't that good a cook..." Goldie said bashfully.

"Anyone can cook." Grace supported the younger teenager with a smile.

Annie beamed and giggled. "Let's go, then." she says happily.

"Alright, come on then, but if your sister gets food poisoning after my hand at flapjacks, I'm very sorry." Goldie warned as she went with Annie to prepare the older girl no one really knew about. It was even odd how Annie's parents didn't even mention a sibling in a letter when they left Annie in Miss Hannigan's care.

Annie chuckled and went to help cook.

Missy, meanwhile, was sitting in the window seat, her leg closest to the window was drawn as close to her chest as the bump of her stomach would allow.

 

Goldie put on an apron and washed her hands with warm water and soap before getting to cook. "How old's your sister?"

"Uh, just about an adult." Annie says, smiling.

"Oh, she's older than me... She looked like it." Goldie said back.

Annie nodded as they cooked. "Yeah, she's nice though." she smiles.

"She seems like it." Goldie mixed some eggs together in a bowl.

Annie went to get the flour.

Grace came into the older girl's room to see if she was resting alright. "Oh, you're up..." she said, a little surprised.

Missy looked at Grace. "Yes, ma'am..." she says softly, her more brown coloured hair falling into her face a bit as she moved.

"Well, can I get anything for you?" Grace offered. "Maybe a drink of water?"

Missy gave a tiny smile "I want to take a walk a little." she says.

"Alright, that's fine." Grace smiled gently at the older girl.

Annie giggled as they cooked. Goldie did a few taste tests, but tried not to over do it. Annie hummed.

Missy smiled softly. "How's th' girls?" She asks.

"They're getting along nicely just like they had before they came to Oliver's place," Grace smiled, feeling comfortable to be on first name basis with the rich man. "Just having a little activity together is all."

"That's nice..." Missy smiles softly. She ran her hand through her hair.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll include you soon." Grace smiled gently, not meaning to exclude her with what Annie and Goldie were doing together.

"I understand... tha' darn doctor." she chuckles softly.

"You are familiar with your sister's friend, right?"

"I've not had chance ta meet the girl..." Missy says softly. She placed her hand on her stomach.

"Well, she's the daughter of Daniel Francis 'Rooster' Hannigan in jail and niece of Agatha Hannigan, the head of the orphanage home for little girls, but she's quite sweet," Grace assured the girl about Goldie who was surprisingly was born without sticky fingers due to her tricky and disgusting gene pool. The girl must have taken after her unknown mother.

Missy looked worried at the mention of this name. She placed her other hand on her bump too.

"The girls are in the cooking area, and I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Grace said before going and leaving Missy to explore on her own.

Missy nodded to the woman and got into a comfy, but proper dress. She walked barefoot, not caring about the cool floor. There was a familiar dog who came up to Missy and started barking at her. However, the dog then sniffed her, then calmed down and sat down respectively and had a quiet whine, now not bothering her.

Missy blinked, then carefully knelt down. "Hi, Sandy..." she says softly and started to pet the dog a soft smile on her face.

The dog barked and smiled softly at her, even if it wasn't a clear smile like a happy child would engrave on their face. Missy cooed at the dog and played with him. Sandy happily nuzzled against Missy, she smelt a lot like Annie which is probably how he was so friendly with her.

"You're a good doggy." she says happily.

Sandy yipped a little, as if to say, 'Yes, I am'.

Missy giggled. Sandy licked the back of the girl's hand to show affection.

Missy looked at him and stood up. "Do you know where Annie is?" She asks.

Sandy barked, almost as though he could understand everything the girl was saying and turned his body over, wagging his tail out the doorway.

"Show me then, boy." Missy smiles.

Sandy barked, then ran off to find Annie and Goldie with Missy following. Drake finished some sweeping and grunted as he saw the dog coming by. Missy followed slower paced. She smiled as she walked. Drake nodded his head at the girl and tried to make sure Sandy wouldn't track the floor or anything. He wasn't against dogs or allergic to them, but just filth, in his own words.

"Sandy's clean today." she says softly and continued to the dog.

Annie made a bit of a mess, but they were just about done cooking.

Goldie coughed up some flour and wiped her forehead. "That was adventurous..."

Missy came into the kitchen after Sandy led her there. She petted the dog just before she entered.

Annie nodded. "Yeah." she says.

Sandy yipped and walked from Missy to see Goldie and Annie.

"Hey, boy!" Goldie greeted the dog with a smile.

"C'mere, Sandy," Annie says with a smile. She then looked at Missy and blinked. "You got big..." she states.

Missy flushed pink and tried to cover the lump a bit.

"Annie, that's not nice," Goldie said, then looked over her shoulder to see a bump in Missy's stomach. "Oh!" she was surprised, but not trying to seem rude.

Sandy went to Annie and licked her face. Annie blushed at her bluntness, but giggled as Sandy licked her face. Missy coughed nervously. She sighed softly and stopped hiding it. She looked at Goldie and took in the girl's looks.

"I'm Goldilocks Hannigan, but do me a favor," the black-haired girl told the brown-haired girl. "Don't call me Goldilocks."

Annie played with Sandy a little.

Missy saw a bit of Rooster in her but it was a kinder look. "Do ya mind if I call ya Goldie?" She asks softly.

"Not at all, I don't even know why my Daddy named me Goldie..." the girl stared at her black hair, failing to see the namesake like in the legendary fairy tale.

Sandy had fun with Annie, they were natural owner and pet even if he wasn't hers at the very beginning. Annie hugged Sandy.

Missy smiled. "You seem sweet," she says softly. She looked a little nervous. "Do you want to go for a walk in a little while?" She asks.

The dog whined, but wasn't in pain, but was softly nuzzled against his human best friend.

"Sure, we can get to know each other better that way," Goldie accepted, happily. "If ya want to, of course..."

Missy nodded, smiling nervously.

Annie giggled. "Oh, Missy we made ya breakfast." she says happily.

"Pancakes!" Goldie added, sounding a little younger than she already was.

Sandy licked his mouth and looked up to see the cooked food, wanting some himself.

"No, Sandy, it's for Missy..." she says.

Sandy whimpered a bit with his tail and ears drooping.

"Pancakes?" Missy asks with a smile.

"I hope y'all like 'em." Goldie said, though she knew Missy liked the breakfast treats which is why they were made.

Missy tried one with a smile allowing the girls to see they had done a good job. Goldie stood with Annie shivering in anticipation. They really hoped the breakfast came out properly and would be delicious.

Missy took a bite of one and hummed in sheer bliss. "So goood..." she hums.

Annie grinned happily.

Goldie was very happy too, she almost had a big smile that could match her father's. She was then wondering what was going on with him and what he was doing now.

The Hannigan man was in a jail cell now and staring at the wall. There was nothing for him to do, but to just waste his life behind stone walls and never see his daughter again and most likely, his sister.

"Hey did ya hear that Warbucks has adopted three girls... two young ones and an adult girl?" One of the guards asked another.

"I heard 'bout the one little girl and the black-haired girl," the other guard said which drew Rooster's attention. "What was her name? Gloria? Gertrude?"

"Goldie!" Rooster nearly barked.

"Quiet you... But, yeah, that was the name... The littlest one was called Annie... And the older girl apparently is Annie's real blood sister." the first guard says.

"Guess she missed the fire." the other guard said in his gruff voice, mentioning the fate of the man and woman who were known as Annie, and basically now, Missy's parents.

The guard nodded "No one's seen her outside the mansion since she was adopted though." he says. It actually ringing some bells of what could be wrong with her.

Rooster nearly growled, but his eyes lit up a bit.

Another guard came by to signal the guards to release him. "Hannigan, ya got a visitor."

The first guard nodded and unlocked Rooster's cell.

Rooster came out and looked around as he was being let out to see someone from the outside. He then seemed to have a deep, sour frown as he looked down to see the squeaky St. Regis girl. He had seemed to lost interest in the girl, but didn't want her to yell at him for that. "Hello, Lily..." he greeted slyly as he sat down and another guard came to look after the two when time would be up.


	2. Chapter 2

Missy ate happily. Annie giggled happily.

"Would the madame like us to join her?" Goldie changed the subject in her mind and brought on conversation with her new friends.

Missy offered the two some. Annie took one smiling.

Goldie had one as well and she was very impressed with how fluffy the pancakes were and smiled, moaning, her mouth very happy and satisfied. "Wow, I don't know what's better, eating or how they look!" she licked her lips, feeling like she had been tasting Heaven's clouds.

Missy smiled.

Warbucks came in to see the girls. "Oh, you started without me..." he said softly, but not mad, just friendly joking as they ate their fluffy pancakes.

Missy nearly jumped out of her skin as Mr. Warbucks came in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare ya, Missy." Warbucks told the oldest girl apologetically.

Missy took some deep breaths and rested her hands on her stomach. "I-It's okay, Mr. Warbucks..." she breathes.

"Daddy Warbucks!" Annie exclaims and hugged him.

"Annie!" Warbucks beamed and hugged the top of Annie's bushy head. "

Goldie blinked. That was the most emotion in Oliver Warbucks's voice she had ever heard, even after he happily adopted them into his mansion.

"Did ya sleep good, Daddy?" Annie asks him.

Missy watched both happy and sad.

"Very good, thank you, did you sleep well?" Oliver asked the two girls.

"Marvelous," Goldie smiled. "I dreamed about having Christmas together as a real family..."

Annie gasped and grinned. "Can we do that, Daddy?" She asks.

Missy put her plate down and looked at the counter.

"Sure, in December." Warbucks told the little girl, understanding her excitement for the greatest holiday ever.

Annie grinned "Yay!" She says happily.

Goldie looked to the brown-haired girl. "Are you alright, Missy?"

Missy merely nodded. She was happy for Annie, but sad.

"Just don't get spoiled now when it comes to presents." Warbucks added, sharply, but not really scolding any of the girls.

Annie nodded. "I know, Daddy." she says.

"I'll just be glad to get one," Goldie said back. "I never got to celebrate a real Christmas growin' up."

Missy looked at Goldie and her motherly instincts kicked in and she drew the girl into a hug.

"Aww... Come 'ere..." Goldie enjoyed their hug. It felt rather motherly than only friendly.

Missy soothed the girl like a real mother.

"That's a good girl." Warbucks smiled fondly, he really grew attached to Annie like she were his own daughter. This really came so when they were all tricked about Annie's 'parents' coming to pick her up and he just started to like her, thankfully he earned her back, especially Goldie.

Annie hugged him. Warbucks patted Annie on the head and smiled as he saw Goldie and Missy.

"You're a great friend," Goldie smiled as they broke out of the hug. "Annie's lucky to have a sister like ya."

Missy smiled softly. "Thanks." she says.

Annie looked over. "Daddy, why does Missy got a bigger stomach now?" She whispers.

"Annie, now we don't pay attention to things like-" Warbucks looked at Missy, then his eyes widened. "Leaping Lizards!" he saw her stomach.

Goldie blinked. It was odd for someone else to say Annie's catchphrase, especially a man like Oliver Warbucks. Missy looked at them with a look like a deer caught in a headlight. She turned and headed out the back way of the kitchen. Annie looked confused.

"Guys..." Goldie sighed about them making a fuss over Missy's belly.

"I-I'm sorry, dears... That must have been so rude of me..." Warbucks said, apologetically and softly, hoping the girl wouldn't think differently of him or take it personally.

Missy had already fled. Annie looked sad.

"Oh, honey..." Goldie frowned as Missy was gone.

"Missy?" Grace caught the girl in the corner of her eye.

Lily smiled sickly sweet. "Hiya, Roost... I came ta ask ya something." she says in her too high-pitched voice.

"Yes, Lily?" Rooster asked, resisting the urge to cover his ears while talking to her.

"Will ya please take me back?! I'll even forgive ya for what ya did to that other woman." she begs, sounding overly desperate and whiny.

Rooster was now visibly twitching and groaning, but tried to hide it. "I don't know, Lils... I might be too much for ya to handle."

"Aww, come on!" Lily whines.

"I will... If ya get me outta this hell hole." Rooster smirked charmingly.

Lily nodded. "Okay, Roost." she says, not knowing of the fact he was probably just using her again.

"That's a good girl," Rooster chuckled a bit. "Bail is $100."

Lily winced at the amount. "I'll have ya out before this time tomorrow." she promises though.

"Done." Rooster gave a nod.

Lily nodded and got up to kiss him before she would leave. Rooster sighed and stood up with her, to allow her to kiss him. For some reason, he just wasn't interested in Lily as much as he used to be. Maybe he fell in love with her money and bribed her with his charm and rugged good looks, plus a mother figure to get Goldie to shut up around him more. Lily kissed him and left.

Rooster waved to her and folded his arms. "Better have 100 bucks or I'm tyin' you up to room service cheap." he muttered to himself.

Lily was gonna get him out, but she wondered if he really wanted her.

"Time!" a guard said, grabbing Rooster and putting him back in the cell.

"Coulda made me stay with my sis, that'd be punishment enough..." the bad man muttered, then sat back on his dull, not very comfortable bed.

The guards were different now and were further away.

"Hey, Rooster..." a fellow inmate calls through the bars.

"Huh?" Rooster lifted his head and looked around. "Who's there?"

"Stevie Gree." the inmate says.

"Whatya want?" Rooster asked, rather sharply.

'Stevie Gree' chuckled darkly. "News travels fast and I hear your gettin' out... You gonna seek revenge or somethin'?" He asks.

"You could say that... I'm tougher than I look..." Rooster said back.

Stevie chuckled a coughing laugh. "If I ever get out I'm gonna torture the person who put me here by taking something they love." he evilly mutters, though it was clear to Rooster.

"Yeah?" Rooster grinned, rather darkly.

"Yeah... Make the person pay by keeping the thing he loves away from him..." Stevie chuckles darkly.

Rooster chuckled too. "Sounds perfect, but I'm not sure how I'd do it..."

"Just think of what the person you're after loves and then grab it and keep it away from them... Never letting them see the thing again..." he says, referring actually to a person or animal, though mostly a human.

"I dunno if ya heard, but that Warbucks bloke stole my daughter." Rooster sounded touchy about personal attachments.

"Huh, I wouldn't stand for that either..." Stevie tells him.

"I never even meant to hurt my little girl..." Rooster sounded soft for a change.

"Then take her back, you'll be a free man again when you get out." Stevie says. However, he went quiet until the next day.

"Nice meetin' ya, Stevie." Rooster nodded, then went back to get some mind-numbing rest.

 

Missy went back to her room to get some shoes. Goldie saw how upset Annie looked and gently stroked the girl's hair to soothe her.

Annie hugged Goldie. "Did I say something bad?" She asks.

"Oh, honey, it's not your fault..." Goldie cooed, still stroking her hair.

Sandy fell asleep, so he didn't see Missy get out.

Annie sighed. "Why won't anyone explain why her stomach is so big..." she mumbles.

Goldie thought of things she knew about being a young woman and remembered being told about bloating. She assumed it might have been that. Annie shrugged.

"Let me assure ya, it wasn't your fault." Goldie told the girl.

"It's no one's fault... We just weren't thinking..." Warbucks said softly.

Annie nodded. Missy got her shoes on and grabbed a coat. She was going to go out for a walk. Sandy fell asleep, so he didn't see Missy get out. Missy kept an eye out, she didn't want to be caught. Punjab was out and tending to some of the gardens while some of the maids were catering to some lawn work with some butlers.

Missy managed to sneak passed and out. Missy looked at the scenery as she walked. One of the maids backed up and noticed Missy. She waved at the girl before going back to work. Goldie stared out the window, but didn't see Missy. Missy managed to sneak out unnoticed by anyone else other than the guard. Missy had ended up at Miss Hannigan's and actually got to talk with the woman. She called to let everyone know where she was but ended up sleeping over due to getting tired from the walking she did.

 

Agatha allowed Missy to stay in her bed for now. She checked on Missy and decided to check on the little girls staying with her. "Alright, ya little munchkins, we have a visitor, so for the sake of her rest and my hangover, y'all better play quietly or you'll scrub toilets after dinner." she told her orphans.

"But, Miss Hannigan, we already scrubbed the toilets after breakfast!" Molly cried next to the tough girl, Pepper.

Pepper nodded and crossed her arms.

"Aww... Count your blessings I don't leave ya out on the street," Agatha nearly snorted. "Just be quiet now, okay? I think Missy has had a hard time... I'd offer her a drink, but I think I could go to jail for that... Always cheers me up..." she walked off to take care of some personal time.

Molly sighed, but went to find an old doll to play quietly. "Come on, Giselle... Let's get you ready for the ball!" she had invented a new game in her mind already and went along with it, hoping it wouldn't bother their visitor.

Pepper snorted. "Wish I could kick her in the pants..." she says quietly.

"Annie's so lucky to get adopted and be rich..." Duffy sighed.

"I miss her a lot, but we can visit sometimes, she promised." Molly shrugged, still playing with her doll.

"Miss Hannigan would never let us..." Pepper callously says.

"Maybe Goldie can talk her into doing it." Molly suggested.

"Oh, we might get in worse trouble than before..." Tessie feared the worst. "Oh, my goodness..."

Pepper looked at Tessie "what?" She asks, scowling.

"She might really send us out on the street!" Tessie was anxious about that possibility.  
Pepper scoffed. "And she'd get arrested for it..." she says. "Anyhow, did anyone actually see Missy?" She asks.

"I did, she's got brown hair and her dress is a little raggy, she also has a big belly." July answered.

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Wonder who the daddy is." she says simply.

"Daddy?" Molly looked up to Pepper. "What do ya mean?"

"Missy's having a baby?" Duffy added in surprise.

"Oh, my goodness!" Tessie whimpered.

Pepper shrugged. "Missy never got fat, remember?" she says.

"It might be a baby..." Duffy also shrugged.

"Annie's gonna be an auntie, so exciting!" Molly beamed, being the youngest and not sensing any problem about Missy being alone and having a child.

Pepper gave Molly a strange look.

Molly felt the bully orphan's hateful gaze and looked back at her. "What?"

It wasn't a mean look but it was as though she couldn't understand Molly's thinking. "She ain't married." she says.

"Oh..." Molly now saw the problem.

"Just don't say nuthin' to her if she comes by." July advised to the other girls.

Pepper shrugged.

"Let's just play." Kate said to the others.

"We almost never get to play." Molly agreed.

Pepper scoffed.


	3. Chapter 3

Agatha went to her office and waited by the phone, though she felt like it would never ring. She felt though, however, like a child, if she stared at it, it would ring faster.

Lily decided to go and tell Agatha what she was going to do. "Agatha!" She calls out as she just came in.

The woman nearly fell out of her chair in surprise, then groaned. "Aw... 'Squeaky' St. Regis..." she greeted, not really happy to see the platinum-haired woman. She then helped herself back in her desk, trying to look stable and appropriate for her position. "What do you want?"

Pepper heard the outcry and smirked.

Lily came in. "I have some great news!" She says loudly and happily.

Missy woke up and scowled at the sound of that woman's voice.

Agatha moaned, in more pain than her brother was about her voice earlier due to her heavy drinking. "You're getting your vocal chords removed?"

"No, I'm getting Rooster out." Lily beams.

Missy got up and stumbled as she heard what Lily said. Pepper heard the movements from Miss Hannigan's room and blinked. Agatha wasn't sure what to make of that. She loved her brother, but he had tried to kill little Annie along with his own daughter. She may have not liked children very much, but she had standards on that and was surprisingly disgusted by his actions. Molly heard the conversation in the bathroom and gestured the others to follow her. She wanted to hear what was going on since she tried to save Annie that way when she had to clean up in there with Pepper.

"Ain't that swell?" Lily asks happily.

Pepper followed. Missy looked sickly pale and had the same idea as the girls.

Agatha bit her lip, but hid her uneasiness. "Suuuuure! Who doesn't love good old Roost?" she chuckled a bit, but on the inside was worried about Annie and Goldie's safety since he now knew where they lived.

Lily laughed cheerfully. "I forgave him for what he did to those three younger ones." she says, a dreamy look on her face.

Pepper glanced at Molly, then saw Missy. Missy covered her mouth nervously.

Agatha rolled her eyes slightly. "I hope you know what you're doin', Lizzie..." she purposely got her brother's girlfriend's name wrong.

"It's Lily..." Lily says. She then leaned in. "You heard from the bigger girl?" She asks quietly.

"Are you okay?" Duffy noticed how overwhelmed Missy seemed.

Pepper looked at her. Missy gave them a distant nod. She couldn't believe Rooster Hannigan was going to be out.

"Oh, Mitzi!" Agatha nodded, though this time, she really was forgetful.

Molly grew nervous for Missy's safety now.

"Yeah her... is she different than before?" the hotel woman asks.

Agatha slowly shut her eyes and folded her arms. "She looks fine to me... As long as she don't got spots on her face, coughing up blood, or on fire, I'm fine."

Missy looked at the girls. "We should leave before she comes back out." she whispers.

"All of us?" Tessie whimpered shakily.

Missy nodded "I'll leave 'er a note..." she says, meaning Miss Hannigan.

"Oh, my goodness..." Tessie moaned.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Molly tried to console the poor girl who seemed to worry about every little thing.

Missy gently hugged the girl. "Come on..." she whispers.

Molly nodded and went with Missy and the other orphans. Missy wrote a note saying she was 'taking the orphans for a walk'. She liked the girls but Agatha mostly knew them as the 'Orphans' rather than calling them by their names.

"Should we get going then?" Duffy asked before they could get out to the outside world they rarely got to see.

Missy nodded and took the girls out, going to take them up to the mansion with her. Molly held Missy's hand before they went anywhere. Missy held Molly's hand gently.

"Come on, let's get going." Kate said, though she had the hardest time running when they had to save Annie a long time ago.

Molly followed Missy and was also glad they didn't have to run either. Missy walked with them back towards the mansion. Pepper followed, the last in the group.

"Good, that means Rooster won't have any ties to going after that girl." Lily smiles chirpily. She was worried that Rooster would dump her for the younger girl especially if she had been pregnant with his child.

"Last I saw she was restin' now, she must be sleepy if she's willing to sleep in a room that comes with a vodka filled bath tub." Agatha leaned back in her chair again, this time not falling on herself.

"She's in ya room? Can I go to see her, I wanna apologize." she says.

"She's sleepin', not sure if she'd listen." Agatha shrugged, not knowing Missy was already up.

"Oh...I'll wait then..." Lily says.

"Poor thing looked exhausted... She'll get wrinkles if she doesn't get enough beauty sleep like me..." Agatha gave herself a grin.

Lily snorted, amused.

"Jealous much, Caviar?" Agatha mocked the girl, even if she was a lot richer than anyone would ever be, only rivaling with Oliver Warbucks.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, hush." she says.

Agatha snorted a little.

Lily looked around. "Where are your little snot factories, anyhow?" She asks.

"Their rooms, I told them to play quietly cuz Missy was sleepin'." Agatha said, still not noticing the girls had left the orphanage.

"Oh." she says, shrugging.

Agatha smacked her lips and took out an 'emergency' bottle of vodka. She popped the cap off and started to guzzle it down and she glanced at Lily. "Want some?" she asked, rather slurry, shoving the bottle in the girl's face, hoping some spilled or splashed her.

"Nope..." Lily says, pushing the bottle away.

"Your loss." Agatha nearly gagged, but held it down as she kept drinking away her sorrows, she blamed her mother.

Lily sighed.

"How much is bail these days?" Agatha asked the air-headed heiress.

"$100 for him." Lily says.

"$100?! Geez, the government has gone to Hell lately..." Agatha grunted a little.

Lily nodded.

"I bet Roosevelt doesn't make another term..." Agatha snorted about who was their current and so far considered to be the best president by far.

Lily shrugged.

Goldie was getting a make-up prep lesson from Grace. The girl had never wore make-up before, her father often told her look like an unflattering term for a dirty woman who wanted money for love. Goldie was going to show Annie after she was done.

"There you go." Grace smiled at the young teenager.

"Thanks a million." Goldie smiled at her applied blush, same red as ruby lipstick, and was even given a pearl necklace.

Annie was playing with Sandy.

"Annie, would you like to see Goldie?" Grace asked the girl at play. "She has a surprise to show you."

Annie looked at Grace. "Yeah." she says happily.

Grace smiled and took Annie's hand to show her Goldie. Annie followed, smiling.

"I know you're not too keen on make-up, but be nice, she's a little nervous about this." Grace hinted at what the surprise was so Annie wouldn't seem greedy if she had been expecting to receive at least one gift.

Annie nodded. "Okay, Grace." she says maturely for her age.

"Goldie!" Grace called.

"Be right there!" Goldie called back and slowly came out with a nervous smile. She never really did like how she looked.

Annie looked at Goldie then grinned. "Gee Whiz, Goldie, you look swell." she says.

Goldie blushed a little and shuffled her foot. "Aww... It's nothing, really..." she said sheepishly.

Grace smiled at the young teenager.

"It looks a lot bigger at day..." Molly looked with content.

Missy nodded. "It is." she says softly.

Punjab came and looked down at the crowd, wondering what they were here for, but smiled as he saw Missy. Missy gave him a small smile back, though she looked a little worried still.

Annie nodded. "Yeah." she says sincerely and happily.

"Here to see Annie?" Punjab asked the girls.

"Yes, sir." Molly nodded as her answer.

Missy took them to the house. She was really worried.

"Would you like to come inside?" Punjab asked the not too large group.

Missy smiled a little at him.

Annie hugged Goldie "You look so pretty." she says.

"Really?" Goldie smiled, feeling special.

Annie heard the chattering and grinned. "Come on, Goldie." she grins.

Goldie heard some chattering as well and smiled daintily. Annie rushed out, pulling Goldie with her. Goldie smiled and followed Annie out to meet the others with excitement. Missy watched as her sister, adopted sister and friends met each other. Pepper looked more sullen, but did go over. Goldie and Annie beamed and gushed to the other girls as they shared some talking with each other. Missy watched, smiling a little.

"I really miss ya..." Molly said to Annie and Goldie.

"We miss you too." the young teenager said back, her eyes nearly easily being shown due to the make-up making her look better by appearance even if Grace had told her she's beautiful just the way she is.

Sandy came toward Pepper and started shaking himself around her.

Pepper scowled "Ya dumb mutt." she growls.

Sandy whimpered to Pepper and went to the friendlier orphans. Goldie smiled fondly at the girls, still seeing most of them still around that she knew very well. Pepper went to speak with Goldie and Annie. Annie gave them all hugs.

Missy looked at Punjab "I need to speak to Mr. Warbucks..." she says. She did secretly wonder if Punjab knew her condition.

"Come with me, Missy." Punjab told her gently, not showing anything that he noticed with her condition and lead her inside the mansion to get to the man's home office.

Missy followed him. She was so nervous.

"Hey, Pepper..." Goldie greeted warmly, even if the girl isn't as tolerable as the others due to her being a bit of a bully.

Pepper waved "Hi... we got something to tell ya." she says.

Annie looked at Pepper, confused.

Goldie raised an eyebrow, nearly suspicious. "What is it?"

"Just don't freak out." Molly said cautiously.

Pepper looked serious. "Lily St. Regis is gonna bail out Rooster..." she says as soft as she could.

Goldie's eyes widened and her face paled, even with the make-up on her face, it was noticeable. "Daddy..." she muttered, a little nervously.

Pepper nodded. Goldie gulped a bit and looked down to Annie to make sure she wasn't really scared or anything. Pepper looked too. Annie had wide eyes but thankfully didn't look too scared.

Goldie had a deep breath. "When does he get out...?" she asked, her voice nearly cracking about the mention of her father.

Pepper looked at her. "Tomorrow.." she says.

Annie blinked. "We gotta tell Daddy." she says.

Goldie paled even worse, trying not to have a fainting dizzy spell. "Oh, my goodness..."

Annie stopped Goldie from collapsing.

"See?" Tessie looked at Pepper. "Other people say it!"

Pepper scoffed at Tessie. "Whatever..." she says.

"Thank you, sweetie..." Goldie cooed to Annie.

Molly hugged both girls, worried about them and what would ever happen if Rooster got them again. Annie smiled a little hugging Molly back too.

"I won't let 'em hurt ya!" Molly said, trying to sound fierce.

Annie giggled "Sure ya will, Moll." she says.

Molly smiled back up at Annie. Even if Goldie was the oldest, she looked up more to Annie than the other girls, especially Goldie.

"Are you okay, Goldie?" July asked, noticing how overwhelmed the black-haired girl seemed.

The teenager blinked and looked apologetically at the girls. "Y-Yes, I'm fine, dears..."

Annie took Goldie's hand. "Gee Whizz, does Missy know?" She asks the girls.

The girls nodded, softly.

"Daddy..." Goldie still felt odd around the subject of her father.

Annie looked at her. "Goldie, it'll be okay, we won't let him take ya." she says.

Pepper didn't mention that Missy's stomach was big 'cuz she was pregnant.

Goldie nodded a little quietly and gave a nervous smile.

"You got us." Tessie said, rather with confidence instead of cowardice.

Annie nodded. Even Pepper nodded.

"Don't worry, Goldie, we'll make sure your daddy doesn't never hurt you again." Molly added in, cheerfully.

Annie giggled at Molly's way of saying it.

Punjab knocked on the door to the office gently.

"Just a moment, please!" Warbucks called back, then continued a phone conversation he was having.

Missy rested her hand on her small bump. "Not gonna let him hurt you." she whispers to it quietly.

Warbucks finished his call and hung up the telephone. "Come in!" he granted access for Missy to come in and see him.

Missy entered the office nervously. "Mr. Warbucks... There's been some news..." she says softly.

"What is it, Missy?" Warbucks asked, not meaning to sound provoked, but that was just how he would talk normally to anyone about anything, even when he started to deeply miss Annie when 'her parents' took her away from him.

"Rooster Hannigan is getting bailed out tomorrow..." she says softly. She wrung her hands and her eyes filled with tears.

"Leaping lizards..." Warbucks muttered a bit, that phrase really grew on him ever since Annie stayed with him for a week before she was adopted. "Did he... Hurt you in any way?"

Missy didn't meet his gaze and the tears started to drip down her cheeks. She nodded and placed her hands on her stomach.

Warbucks looked down at her stomach and back at her face. "He caused this...?" he asked in a very quiet voice so only she could hear.

Missy nodded, her bottom lip wobbling as she tried not to let a sob out.

"I'm sorry, sweetie... You must feel so much pain..." Warbucks tried his best to soothe her. "I'll give the prison $1,000 with a 99 year sentence to harming a poor, innocent girl."

"I'm not going to get rid of the baby though... It's not their fault." Missy whimpers as she cried silently.

"That's very brave of you, Missy." Warbucks said gently, still hugging her.

Missy hugged him, truly showing that she accepted him into her life even if she wouldn't call him any names related to father yet.

"You want any help?" Warbucks offered, feeling like she were another one of his daughters like when he grew accustomed to Annie.

Missy wiped her eyes. "Can ya help me get some baby stuff? I'll pay ya back when I get a job." she asks and says.

"Of course, doll," Warbucks told her in the gentlest voice he could muster. "Is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know... It's only been a coupl-a months since The Incident." Missy says quietly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be in good hands with all of us on your side." Warbucks soothed the best he could as a man.

Missy nodded with a small smile.

Warbucks briefly broke out of the hug. "I'm sorry for you, but you're brave to put up with the child, we'll all help you out with anything you need."

Missy nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Warbucks." she says softly.

"Anytime, Missy." Warbucks said back. "I just hope you'll be alright."

Missy smiled and looked a little pale but better than before. "I will with you guys." she says.

Warbucks smiled and gently patted her on the head like a parent would a child on a job well done. Missy smiled. She then headed back out knowing he was busy.

"I'll be seein' ya, today's a busy day." Warbucks gave one nod before sending her out, not to be rude.

Missy nodded, leaving and went and took a seat to calm down. Warbucks shut his door to get back down the business.


	4. Chapter 4

"Missy sure got bigger..." Pepper found herself not able to stop from saying then.

"Pepper!" Kate scolded the rough girl.

Annie frowned at Pepper too.

"She has actually..." Goldie murmured, trying not to sound rude about Missy's additional weight.

Pepper huffed. "Well, they must have noticed it too." she says.

"Maybe she's bloating... It happens to girls sometimes, you'll all find out when you're older." Goldie said, trying not to scare them when she said that, but as a big sister figure to them like she had been back in her aunt's orphanage.

"It's not bloating..." Pepper mutters.

Annie looked confused. However she was a smart kid and her eyes widened. "Leapin' lizards!" She gasps.

"What is it, Annie?" Molly noticed Annie's blurt out. She wondered if Annie had known what really happened or not.

Goldie looked at Annie as well as the others, except for Pepper.

Pepper smirked. "She got it..." she mutters.

Annie looked at Goldie with wide eyes. "She's got a roll in the oven..." she says, getting the saying wrong though.

"You're gonna be an aunt!" Molly was still excited about that, even if Missy was going to be a single mom.

"You don't think she'll not want it and send the baby to Aunt Agatha, do ya?" Goldie was sure Missy wouldn't do that, but wanted to know what the girls would think.

Annie gulped slightly. "I think I know what happened..." she whispers.

Pepper shook her head. "Nah, Missy told us she'd adopt us all if she could." she mutters.

Molly nodded to what Pepper said. Missy came to meet the girls, stopping as she heard them talking about her.

"Y'all do?" Goldie looked at the red-headed girl.

Annie covered Molly's ears. "Remember ya dad stopped chasin' us a while." she says.

Molly wondered why Annie did that, but stared blankly, feeling upset she was left out of the conversation now. Pepper blinked. Missy covered her mouth hoping she wouldn't say it.

"He's in jail now though." Goldie said.

Annie nodded. "He musta done something to Missy." she says.

Pepper scowled at the thought of anything like that happening.

Missy came up to try and stop the conversation "Come on, girls, how about some cookies?" She asks.

"Cookies!" the girls were distracted by the offer of baked goods they all loved.

"And I didn't have to steal them from Aunt Agatha this time." Goldie smiled at them all as they were going to have a little treat together.

Annie grinned also distracted by cookies. Missy took them to see if there were any cookies baked.

There was a maid in the kitchen who was drying her hands and there was a cookie smell near them, but they saw none. "If you're looking for cookies, they'll be ready in about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes!" July sighed. "That's like 80 years from now! Next thing you know by then we'll have these televisions that have documents in them and they'll control us with their viruses!" (A/N: She's talking about computers in case you're wondering.)

"Oh, come on, that'll never happen..." Kate told her in disbelief.

Pepper sniffed the air appreciatively. Annie chuckled.

"Ten minutes though..." July still sighed.

"It's alright, just have fun, time will fly by quicker." the motherly woman told them with a smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Sanchez." Goldie told the woman with high admiration.

Annie nodded and gave the woman a hug. Missy watched from the back of the group.

"Oh!" Mrs. Sanchez called in surprise and chuckled down at the little girl.

Goldie couldn't wait for the cookies, but was more patient to wait for them than the other little girls.

"This is a very nice place Mr. Warbucks have and to let Annie, and Goldie, and Missy stay here." Duffy smiled approvingly.

Annie nodded. "Maybe Daddy would let you all stay the night." she says.

"Old Hannigan wouldn't." Pepper says.

Missy smiled softly at the girls.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Goldie suggested.

"Good luck, ya might be kin with her, but I don't know if she'll still go with it." Kate stated.

"Well, we'll have to return first, cuz I said I was taking all of ya on a walk." Missy says softly.

Pepper shrugged.

Annie smiled "I'll ask Grace and Daddy." she says.

"I'm sure they won't mind." Tessie told Annie about her adoptive family members.

"She's probably wondering what's taking so long." Goldie guessed, knowing her aunt.

"How about we go and then come back, and the cookies will be cool enough to eat then." Missy suggests.

Annie nodded.

"That's a lovely idea." Duffy said in a posh accent.

"Come on!" Molly chirped.

Missy chuckled and started to lead the girls. Annie went to find Grace first.

Meanwhile, Lily had decided she didn't want to wait so had already left to pay the bail money to release Rooster.

"Here you are, Miss St. Regis." the man who collected the money gave it to Lily and sent her off to do her mission in prison.

"Thanks..." Lily says with a smile and went to fetch the man she loved.

Rooster was avoiding some of the more aggressive prisoners around him that could kill him if they beat him up. He didn't say anything or wish to admit it, but he was scared like a new student in a new school.

A guard came to fetch Rooster. "This way." he says calmly.

"Huh?" Rooster heard the guard.

The guard didn't repeat himself and just pulled Rooster out to meet Lily.

"I paid ya bail Roost." Lily chirps. She linked arms with Rooster and walked out with him.

Rooster was more excited about being out on the outside world than being reunited with Lily.

Grace was wearing a fashionable hat with a big bow on it and looking in the mirror.

"Nice hat!" Molly chirped, much to the woman's surprise.

Annie smiled. "It looks good, Grace." she smiles.

Missy gave a soft smile to Grace.

Grace chuckled sheepishly. "Y'all done snuck up on me!" she playfully scolded.

"We just wanted to ask ya somethin'." Goldie stated their business.

Annie nodded. "Can everyone stay here tonight?" She asks.

Pepper tried not to show her hopefulness.

"Oh, I don't know..." Grace wanted to accept, but had rules to think about. "Does Miss Hannigan know you're all here?"

"She's probably comatose right now." Goldie joked.

Missy looked at her. "I left a note for Miss 'annigan." she says.

"Oh, then that should be fine," Grace smiled. "But you all have to follow rules different from Miss Hannigan now, alright?"

Missy looked at Grace. "If we leave the girls here then I could go down and talk to Miss 'annigan..." she says.

"Alright, it's fine with me and I'm sure Oliver doesn't mind either." Grace said softly to the girls.

"Does that mean we don't have to scrub toilets after lunch?" Duffy sounded delighted about the new rules.

Annie nodded. "Yeah, you don't." she says.

Duffy beamed along with the other orphans, but Pepper was still dull.

Missy smiled softly and then went to grab her coat again. "Oh, shall we go for that walk, Goldie?" She asks softly and handed Annie an envelope.

Annie took it, looking confused.

Goldie looked too and took her own coat. "Sure as pie, baby doll!"

Missy gave all the other girls a hug and left with Goldie. Molly looked up to Annie, curious, but tried not to ask too much of it since it wasn't her business.

Annie looked at Grace. "Should I open it?" She asks.

Pepper sighed "Just do it." she says.

"Why not?" Grace shrugged. "Maybe it's an early birthday present." the girl's birthday was about a couple of weeks now.

"What's it say?" Tessie asked, coming close to the curly-haired girl. "What's it say?"

Annie opened it and it wasn't a letter, but it was a photograph.

"What is it?" Molly hopped to get a look as the girls had crowded around Annie in curiosity.

Annie pulled Molly onto her knee and sat down as the others could all see clearly. She took the picture put carefully. It was of a man and woman with a younger girl and a baby in their arms. The woman holding the baby was smiling at the man who was holding the girl. The girl was laughing at something the man had done. The girls could see the baby had a tuft of curly red hair and the young girl had brown hair that could only match Missy's. They all wondered who the adults were, but seeing the baby and the girl made them think that it might have been a younger Missy with baby Annie. The man and woman must have been Annie's long-lost parents!

"This must be a picture of me and my parents with Missy..." Annie says quietly.

"Wow!" the girls sounded a little shocked, but not in a bad way.

"Grace, look!" Annie says holding the picture out to the woman.

Grace came to the girl and looked at the picture. She could tell the resemblance a lot quicker than the girls. "Oh, my..." she was surprised herself.

Annie looked up at her. "Is that a picture of my parents, Missy and me?" She asks.

Grace took a closer look. "I really see Missy here... And this woman looks so much like you..." she pointed to the mother of the two girls in the photograph.

Annie beamed.

"Your mother is really beautiful, Annie." Grace smiled gratefully.

Annie smiled. "I wonder where Missy got it..." she says.

"Oh, you have your father's eyes." Grace smiled at the photograph, it was a lovely picture of the late Bennett parents.

Annie smiled. She hugged Molly who was still on her lap.

"David and Margaret Bennett with Little Annie and Missy." Grace saw there was writing on the back of the photograph.

Annie blinked. "Leapin' lizards..." she says quietly.

"You're lucky, Annie..." Duffy said softly, even if the Bennett parents were long gone, at least the girl knew who they were and what they looked like. Like the other girls, Duffy didn't know anything about who or where they came from.

Annie looked happy, but sad for her friends. "Maybe Daddy could help find pictures of your guys' parents." she suggests.

"Maybe real far or maybe near by," Tessie started to sing. "He may be pouring her coffee."

"Or she may be straightening her tie..." Molly added.

"Maybe in a house or on a hill, she's playing a piano, he's sitting, paying a bill..." Duffy added in.

"Betcha they're young, betcha they're smart." July was excited now like the others.

Grace smiled. It was so nice of Annie to consider that for her little friends. Hopefully Mr. Warbucks would be able to let that happen for all of them, even if their parents were possibly gone like Annie and Missy's, not to mention Goldie's mother.

"Bet they collect things like ashtrays and art..." even Pepper added.

"Are you girls singing?" Grace glanced at them.

Pepper looked at her.

"They just made one mistake," Kate stared at the floor. "Givin' us up."

"Oh, sweetie, I don't think your parents wanted to get rid of you on purpose..." Grace consoled them, even if she didn't know that for sure.

Pepper scoffed. Annie hugged Molly still.

"Really?" Molly asked.

"I'm positive." Grace soothed with a smile.

Annie smiled a little. Grace smiled to all the girls, even sour Pepper, who glanced and looked away.

"Cookies!" Mrs. Sanchez's voice rang from the kitchen.

Pepper looked up.

"Why don't you have a cookie, Pepper?" Grace saw how rough the 'bully' seemed and tried to settle her like a surrogate mother to the parent-less girl.

Pepper looked at her. She wasn't really used to kindness. The girls broke apart for getting cookies and allowed Pepper to go first. Pepper looked nervous but slowly took the first cookie on the plate and took a bite. Annie grinned. The girls smiled at Pepper.

"It's good." Pepper says.

Annie let the other girls have a cookie before herself. Molly smiled in agreement as she got hers. The other girls agreed they were the best cookies 'in the whole universe'.

"Glad you like them, Mrs. Sánchez is an excellent baker." Grace smiled fondly at all of them.

Pepper gave a tiny smile. Annie thanked Mrs. Sánchez.

"You're welcome, dears." Mrs. Sánchez smiled at them, then decided to do some dishes.

Grace smiled at them too, then decided to run along and let the girls catch up together. Pepper ate the rest of her cookie in one go.

Missy looked at Goldie as they walked. "I wanted to talk to you as well..." she says softly.

"Yessum?" Goldie asked as they happily walked together like two best friends.

"You obviously now know I'm... expecting..." Missy says quietly.

"Oh, yes... I admire y'all for tryin' to keep the baby and everythin' even though it was a surprise to have had it happen." Goldie nodded to show she knew what the other girl was talking about.

Missy nodded. "I know this may not be wha' you expected... but i'm going to keep the baby... and I'd like if you could help me take care of it, more so than th' others," she says softly. "It'll be your brother or sister..." she then adds gently.

Goldie nodded approvingly, then froze in the nod. "Say again...?" she sounded surprised at the brother or sister thing. Surely Missy meant she could be the godmother or something.

Missy looked aside nervously. "Well, half-brother or sister..." she says, her voice nervously breaking.

Goldie blinked in surprise. "Wait, is the daddy my very own?"

Missy nodded. She wouldn't hide this from the girl, she nedded to know. "I tried to stop him from chasin' after you an' Annie..." she says softly.

Goldie took that in and nodded, curious and needed to know about this.

Missy took a shaky breath. "It worked... until he was done." she says softly.

Goldie bit her lip. "How far along are ya?"

"A couple of months." Missy says. She saw they were nearing the orphanage.

"It doesn't show as much as ya think, but you can defiantly notice a change, no offense." Goldie said back, happy for her new friend, but wasn't sure how to feel about her father being the same father to Missy's unborn baby.

Missy smiled softly. "Thanks..." she says quietly. She steeled her nerve and knocked on the Orphanage door.

Goldie looked a little nervous and weird about going to the orphanage after so long. She didn't mind her aunt though, Agatha was mean and rotten to her children, sure, but she seemed more maternal and 'loving' compared to Rooster.

"So, where do you wanna go, Roost?" Lily asks.

"Wanna surprise my sister again?" Rooster offered, loving to tease Agatha no matter how old he was.

Lily chuckled. "Sure, Roost!" she says, just happy that she could 'hang off his arm' again.

Rooster smiled in agreement, so they made a stop at the orphanage.

Lily walked in again, but didn't shout this time. She headed to where she had left Agatha.

Agatha had fallen asleep on her cot.

"Hey, sis!" Rooster greeted, hitting the sole of her foot.

Agatha grunted and widened her eyes to wake up. "It wasn't me, occifer..." she said, groggily.

Lily smirked. "Agatha, wake up... You have someone at the door" she says.

Agatha groaned as the knocking did more than just alarm her, but it was worse that she had to hear Lily's voice. "This better be good..." she muttered, then went to the door. She stumbled along the way. "SHUT UP!" she snapped at her visitors snickering before answering the door.

Missy put an arm around Goldie. She waited for the answer. Goldie smiled gently to Missy as there was now comfort.

Lily looked at Rooster. "Let's peep out the window..." she suggests.

Rooster followed Lily's example. Lily gasped quietly as they saw who it was. Rooster's eyes nearly fell from his head in surprise and shock. He wasn't sure whether to be more surprised to see Goldie or Missy. Lily looked at Rooster to see what he would do.

"Hi, Miss Hannigan... Can we come in a short while?" Missy asks, respectfully.

Agatha heaved a sigh and rubbed her forehead. "When did you leave...?" she muttered to Missy.

"Sorry, I need to take a breather and I didn't want the girls to disturb ya." Missy explains.

"Oh, I see... Hello, Goldie..." Agatha said, a little gentle.

"Hi, Aunt Agatha." the teenager greeted her drunken aunt in a calm and pleasant tone in case she was hungover yet again.

Rooster wasn't sure what to do, but just look in shock. Lily nudged him to 'bring him back to Earth'. Rooster shook his head, staying focused. Lily hadn't known what had gone on in prison and so wouldn't have known what the inmate had suggested.

Missy smiled a tiny bit. "Can we come in? We want to ask you somethin'." she says.

Agatha yawned, but did so. "Come on in... Excuse any messes... Those kids don't know better without parents to teach 'em right from wrong."

"Not their faults." Goldie told her aunt as they were invited in.

Missy came in after allowing Goldie in first. She gave a tiny smile to the woman.

"So, what can I do for ya?" Agatha asked as she got herself adjusted to their company.

Goldie gestured for Missy to explain their purpose for being there. Rooster was a little nervous with Lily and Missy on his mind now.

"Well, when I took the girls on a walk we headed to see Annie and Goldie and we'd like for them to spend the night... It gives ya a break..." Missy says. They headed to the office to talk.

Lily wondered how they were going to be reacted to.

"Come again?" Agatha snorted about the girls spending the night away from the 'only home they had ever known'.

"Just think, Auntie," Goldie spoke up. "If they had a 'sleepover' you would have a night of peace."

Lily looked at Rooster as the door being opened.

Missy nodded and apologized to the girls in her head for describing them like this, it was just to get Agatha to agree. "No more girlish giggles tonight, or crying from any nightmares..." she says.

Rooster backed up with Lily.

Agatha hummed, that offer was tempting. "Alright, they can spend the night away from here, but don't come crawlin' to me at 3:00 in the morning when Miley is havin' dreams about a macaroni man and marshmallow man 'joinin' forces." she warned sharply.

"Molly." Goldie corrected, knowing which girl she was actually referring to.

Missy nodded "I know how to deal with nightmares, Miss Hannigan." she says softly.

Lily looked at the women and girl as the door opened.

"They can be scary to a l'il girl, but nothing we can't handle." Goldie added for her aunt.

"Well, I hope so." Agatha opened her office door.

Missy looked into the office and her eyes widened.

"Daddy...?" Goldie whispered.

Rooster blinked at her and at Missy, not sure how to react. Missy just about fainted, her face pale and sweat beading at her forehead. Lily beamed up at Rooster, but seemed shocked that Missy was practically fainting.

"Oh, that's not how ya pass out." Agatha sighing at Missy.

Lily, though not good with kids knew how to revive her. She grabbed a glass of water and flicked water at the fallen young woman's face. Missy whimpered softly, and sat up slowly checking her stomach.

"Are y'all okay, sugar?" Agatha asked, surprisingly soothingly.

Lily saw her checking her stomach and looked surprised and a tiny bit upset. Rooster and Goldie glanced at each other.

Missy nodded. "I'm okay, Miss Hannigan..." she says softly. She stood up slowly and pulled Goldie behind her. "What is he doing here?" She asks softly.

"What? Can't a man visit his favorite sister and possibly daughter every now and again?" Rooster sounded insulted, though it was unclear whether he actually was or not.

Goldie merely glanced at her father. Lily stood up and took the glass to the desk again. Missy looked at him, the fear clear in her eyes. She had good reason to be after what happened.

"Well, I think I'm gonna sleep like a baby tonight." Agatha reflected about the girls spending the night away from the orphanage.

"Don't forget your bottle." Rooster teased, seeing another alcoholic drink and merely glanced at Missy like Goldie did to him.

'I think she needs help...' Goldie thought about her poor aunt.

Lily watched.

Missy gave a faked smile, because of her fear, "Okay, we asked... We should be goin' now..." she says nervously.

"If you want to." Agatha said.

"Where are you going?" Rooster demanded.

"To my new home, Daddy!" Goldie said, rather firmly.

Lily watched, for once keeping quiet. She wondered if Rooster had noticed the fact Missy had checked her stomach specifically.

Missy flinched at his tone. "Come on..." she says, sending an apologetic look to Agatha and started to gently push Goldie out ahead of her, between the girl and Rooster.

Goldie nodded and followed Missy out. Rooster did indeed notice the bump in Missy's belly and rubbed the back of his neck a little anxiously.

"Good girls... Why can't children just grow up already and be like 'em?" Agatha grunted as the older girls left her office and the orphanage.

Lily shrugged. "I wonder if Misty is gonna have a boy or gir.l" she says aloud.

Missy looked relieved that they had managed to get out.

"Who knows...?" Rooster shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a gut feelin' it'll be a boy, there's too many girls in the world already." Agatha theorized.

Lily laughed. Rooster hummed, wondering what to do about what was 'rightfully' his when he had met the rogue, Stevie Gree. Lily looked at Agatha.

"What?" Agatha felt her gaze.

"Just ponderin' something." Lily says.

"That requires at least five brain cells." Agatha teased.

Lily stuck her tongue out. Agatha did the same, pulling her eye lids down to make a goofy face. Rooster slightly rolled his eyes.

Lily snorted. "Heh, I was thinking that the baby would be as handsome as his father if it was a boy." she says.

"Maybe." Agatha laughed.

Rooster glared at his sister for that remark. Lily chuckled.

"Baby maybe..." Agatha muttered softly.

Lily looked at her then Rooster. "What do ya wanna do now, Baby?" She asks.

"I want payback... I don't know how, but Annie will pay for gettin' me sent in the big house..." Rooster showed anger towards the girl he kidnapped and almost killed.

Lily blinked. "How ya gonna do that?" She asks.

Rooster told her from 'a little birdie told him' perspective of what Stevie Gree told him in one of the cells in that urine-soaked dungeon he was forced to sentence life into. Lily looked a little unsure.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls were telling Annie how there hadn't been any adoptions yet or new girls to come stay, but they were happy as long as they had each other. Plus, now they were visiting and weren't running away to save her from certain doom. Annie listened, happy to be with her friends.

"The nights haven't been the same without ya though." Molly missed Annie most of all.

Annie hugged Molly.

"I hope the girls remembered to save us a couple of cookies." Goldie said as they went back to Warbucks manor.

Missy chuckled. "If they saved one, you can 'ave it." she says.

"Oh, that's nice of you, Missy, but you should have it, you need to keep up your strength." Goldie said back.

Missy chuckled again softly. "I'd rather you have it, Goldie..." she says.

"Well, thank ya kindly, Missy." Goldie beamed.

Missy smiled. Goldie smiled too and pet Sandy on her way in as he was resting on the lawn while everyone else was inside. Missy also petted Sandy. The dog whimpered quietly to them, not in harm, but was just relaxing and happy to see them.

Missy smiled and gave the dog a hug. Sandy barked and nearly jumped over her, but kept calm. Missy laughed a little Sandy was such a good dog. Sandy barked, as though to greet her or welcome her and Goldie back to the mansion. Missy moved to go in with Goldie then.

Annie was playing with everyone. She seemed blissfully unaware that Lily St. Regis had let Rooster out already.

"You know what would be exciting to do in a place like this?" July asked before they started another game. "Hide and seek!"

Molly looked around. "There's loads of places to hide, I bet!"

Pepper smirked.

Annie nodded. "There are rooms we can't go in though." she says.

"Okay, no rooms then, how many rooms are here?" Tessie asked.

"There must be at least 100!" Molly looked around with wonder.

"We can hide in any room except Daddy's office and his bedroom, and the occupied bedrooms." Annie says.

"Are they marked?" July asked before they started up so they would know where not to hide.

Annie nodded "Yeah," she says. She then noticed Goldie and Missy. "They're here!" She says happily.

"Goldie and Missy!" the girls rushed to the older girls before their game could even start.

"Hey, sugar cubes!" Goldie greeted, smiling.

Missy smiled softly to them.

Annie hugged her sister first. "Thank you for the picture!" She gasps happily.

Goldie looked at Missy and Annie. What picture? The girls were happy that Missy did that too for her younger sister.

Missy smiled gently. "It's okay, Annie, I wanted to do that for a while." she says.

Annie smiled and showed Goldie the picture. Goldie took the picture and put her hand to her cheek in near shock. "Oh, my stars and garters! Aww... Look atcha..." she smiled at the lovely scene of the couple.

It was almost as though you could see the life in the room of the black and white photograph of the family. Missy nodded.

Flashback

The younger Missy was laughing."Daddy, stop it!" She giggles.

David Bennett chuckled to his daughter, having brown hair like hers. He was trying to settle down and entertain the girl after they had been waiting patiently to have a new member of their family. "Still can't wait to meet yer brother or sister?"

"No, I can't... When'll they get here?" Missy asks, sounding giggly but impatient too.

"Very soon, I promise you." David tried to settle her again. She was always impatient, but fun to be around like her mother. Even if he had told her that a few times before.

"Okay..." Missy says and smiled, hugging her dad.

A nurse popped out smiling. "I think someone wants to meet you both." she says.

David looked up. "Yeah?" he sounded excited.

There was a woman with straight red hair in contrast to Harold's curly brown hair and she had a pink bundle in her arms. Missy gasped as she came in. The nurse warned them gently that Margaret would be a bit tired so not to shout. David took Missy's hand close and carefully led his eldest child over to see Margaret with the new baby.

The Bennett woman yawned a little and smiled pleasantly as she looked at her husband and daughter. "Hello, my special people..." she greeted softly, but a bit tired.

"She's cute, Mommy..." Missy says quietly.

The nurse got a camera, one they always set up to take a picture of the family together after the birth.

"Her name is Annie." Margaret smiled softly.

"Little Baby Annie, that's sweet." David beamed.

The family then posed together to take the photograph, unfortunately, it would be the only photograph saved from the infamous fire that killed David and Margaret Bennett and only Missy and Annie survived.

"That's lovely." the nurse smiled.

End of Flashback

Missy wiped her eyes gently after telling that story. She looked at everyone. Some of the others got teary eyed over the story. Mostly Molly, she thought it was beautiful. Goldie wiped her eyes on a handkerchief Grace had given her and looked around the room. Pepper didn't seem to change her sour expression. Missy smiled softly. Annie hugged Missy. She was crying a little but more happily.

"They sound like lovely people, Missy." Goldie remarked.

Even Sandy seemed to have respect as he was now with the others.

"They were..." Missy says quietly. "But on a happier note... You girls can stay the night."she says with a weak smile.

"Really!?" the girls beamed at once.

Goldie bit her lip and signaled for them to quiet down a little in case maybe Mr. Warbucks had an important call and would overhear them. Missy smiled. Annie grinned happily.

"Why don't you girls play a game now?" Goldie suggested.

"Not it!" the girls together said to Annie and ran off to random places as they before suggested to play hide and seek.

Annie laughed but playfully scowled. She then started to count until she got to 10 and went to search.

Missy looked at Goldie. "Come 'ere." she says and held her arms out.

Goldie giggled at the girls at play and went to Missy, smiling. Missy hugged Goldie.

"Oh, your hugs are so warm and fluffy like a baby lamb..." Goldie smiled in the hug.

"That's sweet..." Missy says softly.

Goldie smiled softly, looking up to her.

Missy smiled back, gently. "I won't let him hurt you..." she says softly.

"You're the greatest... I guess you're like my big sister now too." Goldie said, happily.

Missy smiled and stroked Goldie's hair.

Lily was looking at a paper for a new house for her and Rooster. Rooster was plotting in his mind on what to do next, he felt a little stuck.

Lily looked at him. "You could grab her sometime..." she says, thinking he was only thinking of Goldie.

"Huh?" Rooster snapped his attention back to Lily.

"Grab her when you next see her... I mean, she is yours..." she says. She was talking about Goldie, not knowing he was thinking of Missy too.

"Oh, yeah... Definitely, I brought her into this world with Darla, I can take her out!" Rooster barked, mentioning the unknown woman lost in the world who was Goldie's long-lost mother.

Lily looked confused "Who?" She asks. "You can't kill her or you'll get the death sentence..." she then gasps.

"I didn't say I was gonna kill her..." Rooster glanced at her, clearly he didn't notice what he had just said to his 'new girl'.

Lily looked at him funny.

"Whatever..." Rooster shook his head. "Got a lot on my mind..."

Lily shrugged, though gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Lily... I think I'm just stressed from being behind bars for so long..." Rooster tried to talk in a gentle voice to her, he almost never did for anyone else in his life. He even bad mouthed his mother on countless occasions when he was very young, before rebelling at teen years.

Lily smiled at him then. "It's okay, Roost, I understand." she says, chirpily.

Rooster rubbed his head and seemed to actually be thinking more about Missy and less about Goldie. Lily went back to looking for a house.

"So, what ya up to, Lils?" Rooster asked, changing the subject before he would say something he didn't want her to know about.

"Looking for houses for us." Lily says perkily.

"Us?" Rooster was surprised, but his tone didn't show whether happy or anger surprise.

Lily nodded. "Yeah." she says happily.

Rooster hummed and forced a smile. "Excellent."

Lily giggled chirpily.

Grace smiled at the girls as she walked down the hall. "I just thought you'd both like to know that there is now carpeting in the ballroom that the butlers just implanted for tonight's sleep over."

"Oh, thanks, Grace!" Goldie smiled at the woman.

Missy smiled softly.

"I hope that's fine." Grace looked to Missy.

"Yes, it's fine." Missy smiles.

"Just make sure they wear slippers if they need to leave for the bathroom," Grace advised. "We used to have slumber parties all the time when I was a girl... There's usually more giggling than sleeping." she had a friendly smirk in memory.

"What's a slumber party now?" Goldie was a teenager and she didn't know what that social ritual was.

Missy looked at her and gently explained it.

"Oh..." Goldie nodded her head, smiling.

"Yes, it's good for a growing girl," Grace added some motherly advice. "Why don't you join the girls?"

"Oh, no, I'm too old... I don't wanna ruin their fun..."

"You won't..." Missy says with a smile.

"You're never too old." Grace added.

Goldie then returned her smile. "If ya think they wouldn't mind."

Missy smiled and gave the girl one last hug before going to see what there was to eat. Goldie nodded and wondered what to do for herself after she had the cookie that was left over since there was an odd number of girls as they took the cookies while she and Missy left. Missy picked outa jar of Jam and started to eat that. Annie went searching for everyone. All in all, it was a fun game.

Tessie and Kate couldn't help but giggle as they were hiding behind giant curtains by a window that showed a great view of the Warbucks garden. They were just so fluffy, tickling the girls.

Annie heard them and snuck up to them. "Found ya!" She calls happily, lifting up the curtain.

"Awww!" Tessie and Kate whined in defeat.

"How'd ya ever guess?" Kate sounded sad about losing, but wasn't going to let it spoil her good time.

"The giggling..." Annie says cheerfully.

"You were too loud!" Tessie told Kate.

"Nah, you were!" Kate argued.

"Hey, can I play...?" Goldie asked the girls shyly. She had never really had a playmate before, no one would play with her when she was young like the little girls. She never knew why, but always assumed it had something to do with her father. She didn't even know how to play the childhood game, hide and seek.

Annie looked up at Goldie and nodded. "Sure, this round though you can help us find the others." she says.

Missy ate the jam and then headed towards her room to sleep off the slight sugar rush.

"That's the seeking part." Goldie made note of that, feeling stupid for not knowing the basic rules of the child's game.

"It's your first try, don't be hard on yourself." Kate soothed, sensing distress in the older girl.

Annie hugged Goldie soothingly. "Don't worry, Goldie." she smiles.

"Just follow our lead." Tessie advised.

Goldie smiled to thank them and followed them to find the other clever hiders.

Warbucks was talking with Drake about the slumber party as Missy had gone by.

Missy, on the tiny sugar rush, bravely went up to the millionaire. "Mr. Warbucks?" She asks, to get his attention a little.

Warbucks turned to her after finishing his previous conversation. "Yes, Missy, what can I do for you?" He asked quiet and politely.

"Rooster Hannigan was bailed early..." Missy says softly.

"Leaping Lizards!" Warbucks yelled out, but hoped none of the girls overheard him or got scared.

Missy looked at him. She winced at the yell.

Warbucks cupped his mouth and cleared his throat. "Sorry, you surprised me... Do you know where he might be now?" he planned on getting people after Rooster to scare away the terrible man.

"He was at Miss Hannigan's last, but he would've moved on..." Missy says softly.

"Right, I'll get my best men after him." Warbucks stated sharply and over protectively like a true father.

Missy looked up at him. "Mr. Warbucks, maybe you should send someone with us when we take the girls home tomorrow... Someone to scout out if he is still about." she suggests.

"That's a good idea." Warbucks nodded in agreement.

"Good luck with that..." Drake muttered as he was unwillingly cleaning up Sandy's shedded fur.

Missy looked at Drake. She gave a tiny smile to Oliver though.

"Don't you worry, Missy, he won't hurt you, Annie, or Goldie ever again after this." Warbucks decreed, sounding as professional as the President of the United States himself.

Missy nodded, trusting him. She gave him a hug. Warbucks allowed the hug and wrapped his arms behind her back, patting it. He really had become more fatherly since Annie was officially allowed in his house to stay as his new daughter and Missy became one as well. Of course, Goldie herself too, even if she had other thoughts for a while.

"Thanks, Mr. Warbucks..." Missy says quietly.

"You can call me Daddy if you want." Warbucks told her tenderly.

"Daddy..." she repeats softly, getting used to the word. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Only if you want to, Goldie still isn't used to it yet." Warbucks told her friendly.

Missy nodded "I will," she smiles. She gave him one last gentle squeeze and then let go. "I think I'll go for a nap." she says softly.

"Very well, be sure you put a sign out to show that you wouldn't like to be disturbed." Warbucks said softly.

"Yes... Daddy." Missy says, pausing only briefly to remind that she could call him daddy now. She went off her smile fading, what if something did happen.

"Have a good rest, sweetie." Warbucks told her in the best gentle voice he could muster.

Missy went to her room. She placed the small sign to say 'do not disturb'. She climbed into bed and slowly fell into a sleep. She sighed softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Annie gestured for Goldie to be quiet as they searched. She smiled. Goldie looked around and heard a sneeze in a rather large closet with a gold door frame. Annie looked around.

"I heard a sneeze..." Goldie went to the closet.

Annie nodded. "Yeah..." she says.

"Okay, now open the door and see if anyone's in there, if they are, you say 'found you'!" Kate educated.

Kate and Tessie allowed Goldie to open the door.

The black-haired girl nodded and opened the door to discover Molly. "I found ya!"

"Aw shucks, Goldie!" Molly whined, holding her knees as she was sitting down next to a broom.

Annie smiled and helped Molly out of the closet. Molly laughed, then patted some dust off herself that might have made her sneeze.

"Okay, who's next?" Goldie looked around for other possible places to find the other girls.

Annie looked at Goldie. "If we find someone else, we could go in pairs." she suggests.

Goldie nodded. "Let's split up."

"But there are five of us, it won't be even!" Molly spoke up.

"If we find one more person, we will be even." Annie says.

"Okay, let's find one more and then split up." Kate suggested.

"Right." Goldie nodded in agreement.

Annie grinned and went looking with the others. Goldie took Molly's hand as they looked around at possible doors or spots to look for. Kate and Tessie kept sharp eyes on anything 'suspicious'. Annie kept an ear out too. Goldie looked behind some of the indoor plants in case there was a girl behind them with Molly. Kate and Tessie were flipping through books as though their friends could disappear into them.

Annie looked behind a big pillar "Found you!" She says happily.

Pepper scowled and came out, crossing her arms. Tessie and Kate giggled as Pepper was now caught. They just now needed to find July and Duffy. Annie giggled. Pepper huffed.

"What's wrong?" Goldie saw how angry Pepper seemed.

"I didn't want to be found yet, but this was the only place I found, before you came." Pepper admits.

"Come now, it wouldn't be Hide and Seek if we didn't find ya." Goldie said to her.

"Goldie, can we go?" Molly was pulling on Goldie's arm to make her move as Annie, Tessie, and Kate had already left.

"There should be more time to find a hiding place." Pepper mumbles, but went with the two there.

"Well, let's go then." Goldie walked with Pepper after Molly nearly pulled her hand off, eager to keep seeking before Annie, Kate or Tessie would before them.

Pepper followed.

"Rooster, ever since ya saw those two your heads been in the clouds..." Lily huffs.

"Cool yourself, Lils, we're all gonna get what we desire soon enough..." Rooster seemed a bit bothered with Lily. He kind of saw how Agatha was so annoyed with her and how she didn't even get along with Goldie. He mostly dated her for her money and that he thought Goldie needed a woman to hold her down as a mother figure since Goldie's mother vanished years ago. He didn't actually kill her, he just said that because he was mad and not thinking right.

"Well, I found a house I like an' I've been waiting ages for you to reply." Lily says, pointing to the picture of the two bedroom, nice house.

Rooster leaned over and looked at the house. "Can ya afford that?" it looked very nice and expensive.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, especially as it's gonna be our family home." she smiles.

"Family?" Rooster looked at her, though not to be rude at that question. Did Lily want children with him or something?

"You, me and Goldie." Lily says, sure she didn't like kids, but she loved Rooster enough to look after Goldie too.

"How much it cost?" Rooster asked, seeing how the house looked a bit expensive.

Lily told him how much it was. It was a bit expensive. She tried cuddling against him like they used to before they were arrested. Rooster chuckled, he was sure Lily's inheritance would give them both a good amount of money to reside in, though he seemed unsure about Lily staying in the picture. Lily smiled thinking he was chuckling because he was happy with her choice, and that she was cuddling him. Rooster decided to hug her in case she would get 'smart' and find out what was really going on and even pecked her on the cheek. Lily gave a happy noise and clung to him.

Later on, it was getting late at Warbucks manor. The girls were now getting close to, but it was a while until bedtime. Grace told the girls they could do whatever they wanted for tonight.

"Okay, what would you all like to do?" Grace asked them as they were in the foyer. "You can go out for a nice dinner, you can go to the mall to get yourselves some new clothes, you can go out to the movies..."

Goldie beamed at that last option. She really loved her first and so far then only time to the movie theater when she, Annie, and even Sandy were allowed to attend.

"How about we get some new clothes for going to the movies?" Annie suggests, thinking both would be good for everyone.

Missy was reading a book. "I like the sound of that..." she says softly.

"That's a wonderful idea, Annie!" Grace beamed. "I also hope you all see this, but sometime they're going to release a movie based on those books about a wizard in the land of Oz!"

The girls then started to chatter before they would go get their clothes shopping done. Deciding what to wear and excited about seeing a movie.

"Going to the movies was magical for me..." Goldie said softly, remembering the first movie she had as a Warbucks was her first movie period.

Annie smiled. Even Pepper was excited. Missy smiled and placed the book down.

"Ya wanna join us?" Goldie asked Missy.

Grace smiled at the girls and went to tell the driver where they would be going for the evening. Annie looked excitedly at Missy. Pepper looked at the woman she actually looked up to a little already.

Missy smiled. "If that's okay with everyone." she says.

"We don't mind!" Molly chirped.

"Yeah, come on, Missy!" July sounded like she really wanted the older one to come with them.

"Pretty please with sugar and whipping cream with a cherry on top...?" Duffy pulled puppy dog eyes, batting her eyelashes.

Annie grinned. Pepper nodded.

"Okay..." Missy says with a smile.

Goldie smiled.

Grace came back in. "Are you girls ready to go?"

"YES!" the girls said together at once.

Annie grinned. "This is going to be great." she says.

Missy got her coat.

"What's it like, Goldie?" Molly asked as the others got ready too.

"It's kind of hard to explain, but it feels so wonderful." Goldie explained, sounding just as excited as they were.

Annie couldn't explain either. Missy watched them all, happy they would have this good time too.

"Just wait until we go, it's just super-duper!" Goldie told the girls, beaming and glowing.

Annie led them all out, smiling happily. Pepper walked by Missy. Missy placed a friendly, and motherly, arm around Pepper's shoulders.

Lily looked up at Rooster. "I'm bored." she says.

"Me too a little..." Rooster said softly, he then wanted to see if he were still in love with Lily. "Why don't we grab a bite to eat?"

Lily grinned and squeaked happily. "Sure." she says.

Rooster twitched a bit at the squeakiness and decided to take her out for food to test their chemistry. He never really loved her at the start, it was mostly money and a woman for Goldie. Lily was happy and wanted to go to the newer restaurant in the plaza.

"Of course we'll go there, let's just hope the food's good or I ain't tippin' extra." Rooster said to Lily as they were on their way there not knowing so were Annie, Missy, Goldie, and the other little girls.

Lily nodded and hugged him happily. She couldn't wait to have a meal with the man she loved. At least thought she loved. Rooster linked arms with Lily as they went to get themselves a good private meal for two.

Soon the girls were on their way to get their new outfits. Missy was thinking of looser, bigger things for her growing bump. When they got to the plaza, Missy helped organize a way to get everybody what they wanted without any arguments. Goldie suggested some clothes for the other girls, but didn't seem to pick any for herself.

Pepper picked her usual Tomboy style dress, plain and simple made of fabric that wouldn't tear easily.

"Are you finding everything okay?" a young adult woman asked Pepper, she seemed a little familiar, but no one could place where they could know her from.

Pepper looked at her. She simply nodded, but not looking sour this time.

"Carry on, dear..." the woman nodded, then walked off.

Pepper looked confused as the woman left.

Missy looked at the direction of whoever told everyone to shut up, ready to give them a good telling off, but saw the couple she didn't want to see again. She looked relieved they passed and picked a nice random dress for the new dress she had. She was looking at loose dresses. Annie was looking at pretty dresses, going to pick one for Goldie.

Lily looked very happy. She heard giggling, but ignored it herself.

"Brats, keep it down!" Rooster growled, but kept Lily secure as they were going to eat.

Missy looked at the direction of whoever told everyone to shut up, ready to give them a good telling off, but saw the couple she didn't want to see again. Lily giggled herself and allowed him to keep her secure. Missy looked relieved they passed and picked a nice random dress for the new dress she had. Rooster sat with her and heard some of the specials and ordered himself some chicken soup. Lily looked too and ordered a salad. The server nodded and went to fill out their orders.

Molly found herself a new hat and sampled it.

"Are you finding everything okay?" a young adult woman asked Pepper, she seemed a little familiar, but no one could place where they could know her from.

Pepper looked at her. She simply nodded, but not looking sour this time.

"Carry on, dear..." the woman nodded, then walked off.

Annie showed Goldie a dress "Thiss one'll look pretty on you." she says.

"Oh, that's not for someone as plain as me," Goldie said sheepishly to the dress, it was indeed beautiful and suitable for her. "It's like for a movie star..."

"It is, it's beautiful and it would suit ya... Go try it on, at least." Annie says with a smile.

"Oh, I dunno..." Goldie said, sheepishly.

The other girls pleaded and urged her to try it on.

"Well, okay!" Goldie gave into them, and went behind a changing door to cover herself and fit into the new outfit.

Annie smiled happily. Missy decided just to get the dress she had picked up.

"Did you really get to go to the movies?" Duffy asked Annie.

"I was there with her!" Goldie called as she was sliding on her new dress after taking off her old one she seemed to nearly wear all the time.

Pepper looked over with the others.

"Yeah, just wait 'til you see it." Annie says happily.

Missy joined the others. She saw Molly with a hat and smiled, she playfully pulled the rim down. She wouldn't ruin the girls' night.

"Heeey!" Molly laughed a little.

"Okay, are you all ready?" Goldie asked before opening the door and showing her new and improved self.

Pepper didn't say anything, not one for giving compliments.

"Leaping Lizards, Goldie, you look so pretty." Annie says.

"You look great Goldie... An' who might this be under that 'at?" Missy says then asks playfully. She lifted the rim up "Oh, it's a Molly!" she playfully gasps.

Goldie smiled as the other girls showered her with compliments and started to blush. "Oh, you guys are mighty sweet..."

"You gotta get it." Annie says.

"Aw, I don't know it looks expensive..." Goldie rubbed her arm sheepishly.

"I'm sure you can afford it now." Kate said.

Annie nodded. "Daddy won't mind ya getting a new dress." she says.

"No, I guess he wouldn't." Goldie said softly as she flattened the dress she had on.

Annie smiled. She took Goldie's hand. Pepper did a flash of a tiny smile. Goldie walked with Annie to get away from the changing veil. Annie and the others went with Goldie.

Molly laughed a little. "I've been under this hat the whole time!"

Missy giggled, and as she wasn't too 'big' yet she picked Molly up. She hugged the youngest girl. "Do ya want that hat, babycakes?" she asks the girl.

"Yes!" Molly beamed to Missy.

Missy smiled. "You can have it then, sweetie..." she says. She then took Molly to look at other hats too.

"I love my hat!" Molly beamed.

Missy smiled and kissed the girl's cheek. "Shall we find another hat too?" She asks smiling. She picked up a wide-brimmed hat and placed it on. "What d'ya think, babycakes?" She asks grinning, it was way too big.

Molly laughed a little as the hat nearly covered her nose and mouth. "It's pretty, but I can't see anything!"

Missy gave a thoughtful hum and put the hat back. "This one..." she suggests smiling. She placed a very flowery one.

Molly patted her hair back and looked to see the flower one. "It's like a garden... On my head!"

Missy smiled and tried one on too. Hers had a single feather as a decoration "It suits ya, babycakes." she smiles to the younger girl.

"I like your feather!" Molly smiled at the decoration in the older girl's hat.

Annie was looking at dresses with the others.

Missy looked in the mirror. "Should I get it?" She asks, winking at the darling younger girl.

"Oh, yes!" Molly nodded, smiling.

Missy nodded smiling. "Okay, sweetie." she says and kissed her forehead.

Molly giggled and clapped her hands.

Missy giggled and spun gently with the girl. "How about a dress to go with your hats?" She asks, smiling.

"A dress for me?" Molly sounded delighted.

Missy nodded. "A dress just for you." she says.

"Aw, thanks a million!" Molly clung to Missy happily.

Lily giggled herself and allowed him to keep her secure. Rooster sat with her and heard some of the specials and ordered himself some chicken soup. Lily looked too and ordered a salad. The server nodded and went to fill out their orders.

Lily looked at Rooster. "This is so nice." she says, making some others close by flinch a little.

"Marvelous..." Rooster nodded.

Lily smiled and reached over to kiss him. Rooster allowed her to kiss him, however, as she was enjoying it, something about him made him feel different about her. Lily pulled back after a minute and smiled. She didn't notice anything off about him. Rooster pulled from the kiss and had a polite smile for her, so she wouldn't suspect anything. He felt nothing in the kiss, but said nothing of it to avoid her fiery temper.

Lily looked up. "Ooh, food's here!" she chirps.

"Great." Rooster said, anxious, either very hungry or relieved to break the kiss. Why didn't Lily's kisses feel the same as they used to when they were dating?

Lily started to eat her salad, smiling at Rooster. Rooster was a little impatient with his soup, blowing on it nearly every time he wanted another bite. He didn't say much at the table. Lily luckily chatted enough to hide his silence. However it meant she was chatting his ear off. Rooster kept eating his soup and tried to follow along with what Lily was saying, but it was so high and squeaky, she sounded like she was on high-pitched fast forward. Lily was just doing it none stop. Rooster was noticeably glancing at her whenever he would finish a slurp of his soup.

"Does anyone know what movie we'll see?" Tessie asked.

"I hope the parents don't die, those movies are so sad!" Duffy sounded like she had a heart ache.

"It won't be a movie like that..." Annie says soothingly.

"I'm sure whatever it is, we'll enjoy it." Goldie added in.

Annie nodded.

After a little while longer Lily stopped and looked at him. "You okay, Roost?" She asks.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine..." Rooster said, softly.

"Well, do ya want dessert?" She asks.

"Might as well." Rooster grinned, eager about dessert.

Lily grinned and called the waiter over to order dessert. Rooster glanced over, caught a quick glimpse and shook his head, thinking about revenge.

Lily looked at him. "What do you want for dessert?" She asks.

"Just a small ice cream with whipping cream." Rooster said softly.

Lily nodded. "We'll have one of those and I'll have a strawberry sundae." she smiles at the waiter, almost flirtatious.

Rooster didn't seem to notice that Lily was nearly flirting with their server.

"Yes, sir and madame." the waiter nodded, then went off.

Lily did love Rooster but she couldn't help flirting sometimes. She turned back to concentrate on him.

Missy smiled and hugged the girl. Molly really looked up to Missy. First Annie was like a big sister to her and Missy felt like a mother to her. Was this what it was like to have a mother daughter interaction though? She had to wonder. The other girls were looking for dresses they thought would suit them best. Annie hummed. Goldie stretched in her new dress, feeling a little stiff. Annie grinned at Goldie.

"That red dress really suits you, Annie." Goldie said. "It makes you stand out."

Annie smiled. "I'll get a different red one then." she smiles.

"Red's a good color for you." Goldie said, smiling back.

"Thanks, Goldie!" Annie says happily.

"I speak the truth!" Goldie sprouted.

Annie grinned.

Rooster took a sip of his drink, then grunted. "Oh, great, the lemon's evaporated..."

Lily smiled. "Do you want to get another?" She asks.

"I demand another!" Rooster sounded more aggravated than intentionally.

"Problem, dearies?" a waitress asked, with a thick Brooklyn accent that had hints of Jersey coated in it.

"My boyfriend needs another drink... The lemon evaporated." Lily says, looking slightly worried at him.

"Aw, the poor man had a hissy fit!" the waitress laughed a bit, then took his glass. "I'll get ya a new one." she smirked, then went to do that after giving the drink to an entirely different customer ordered that exact drink so she wouldn't have to make a fresh one for the other guest.

Lily looked at Rooster. Rooster grunted and tried to get the bad taste of sour lemon out of his mouth. Lily handed him her glass of red wine to have a sip of.

"Aww..." Rooster felt like a softy and drank some of her wine, but tried not to take more than he could handle.

Lily watched, looking a little worried.

Rooster put the glass down and handed it back. "Thanks, babe."

Lily smiled and took a sip herself. Rooster waited anxiously for his drink. Lily looked at Rooster, she was wondering if it was those kids earlier that had annoyed him.

Missy kissed the girl's cheek again. "Where do you want to go for your dress?" She asks, smiling.

Molly hummed, deep in thought. Missy smiled, watching the girl.

"There!" Molly beamed, seeing a bunch of dresses that looked like they belonged to beautiful people like movie stars and First Ladies of the United States.

Missy blinked, but shrugged. "Okay, sweet'eart." she smiles and walked over with her, putting her down, but holding her hand.

Molly smiled and followed Missy to the new dress shop. Missy went to the children's dress rack with the girl. She felt just like a mother, and she really did love it.

"I like this one." Molly picked out a golden, sparkly dress.

"Yes, please!" Molly squeaked.

Missy nodded and took her to the changing room. "You gonna do it yourself or do yaself, sweetie?" She asks.

"I can do it!" Molly insisted.

Missy chuckled "Okay, sweetie." she says, handing tbe girl the dress.

Molly took the dress and went to change and make herself all 'beautified' to be as pretty as Missy or Goldie. Missy laughed fondly at Molly, she was just too cute. Molly sang a little song to herself as she was getting dressed. Missy smiled.

"Are you and your daughter finding everything okay?" one of the department woman asked Missy, not knowing they actually weren't mother and daughter, but just friends.

"Oh, yes, thanks..." Missy says, too surprised to correct the woman.

"Let me know if you need anything." the woman nodded her head to Missy.

"Of course..." Missy replies.

"Missy, I may need your help for the zipper!" Molly called as she struggled in her changing door.

Missy smiled and slipped inside and did the girl's zipper up. She helped sort out the girl's hair and brought her out to show her in the mirror.

"Noisy brats..." Rooster snarled as he heard innocent child giggles.

Lily placed her hand on his arm. Rooster sat calmly and quietly.

"Maybe you could go talk to them?" Lily suggests though, not exactly smart.

Rooster merely glanced at her. "Talk to them?" he slightly snorted.

"Yeah, go tell them to shut up." she smiles.

Rooster snorted, then stood up.

"Just tell 'em though." Lily says. She watched him go.

Rooster went around to where the girls were as Goldie stood by to watch over them.

Annie looked at Goldie. "How about this one?" She asks, it was a knee-length but cute red dress.

Annie beamed happily. Goldie smiled fondly to Annie, feeling a sisterly bond with the girl since they had first met. Annie smiled. The black-haired girl then turned, a little frozen as she saw her father for the first time since he was sent to jail and that surprise visit to Aunt Agatha's orphanage. Annie saw him too and hid.

"You like that one?" Missy asks, smiling. She also caught a glance at Rooster going to the kids.

Goldie wasn't sure what to do, but she backed up and started running.

"Uh-huh!" Molly nodded, looking down at her new dress, though she didn't seem to notice Rooster or anything wrong in the world right now.

Missy looked at Goldie and looked at Molly. She then looked at Rooster. "Leave those kids alone..." she calls out, but not in a way to scare Molly.

Annie was shaking where she hid. Lily went to check.

"Stop!" Rooster tried to get her to listen.

Goldie went to the other girls and hid them away from her dastardly daddy. Missy took Molly to hide with the others, quickly paying for the stuff and carrying Molly's old dress too as well as her own stuff. She glared at Rooster, though frightened.

"Huh..." Lily says surprised.

"Stranger!" Molly yelled as she saw Rooster now. She then kicked him in his shin, sending him down and went with Missy to run away.

Missy made sure she was between the man and the darling girl she was with. Annie was with the others. Lily couldn't leave the restaurant as they hadn't finished or paid yet. Rooster grunted in pain and fell to the floor.

"They need help!" Duffy cried.

"Someone call the cops!" July added, worried about Missy and Molly's safety.

Annie looked worried. Lily went to help Rooster.

"Go on, sweetie..." Missy urges the girl gently.

"I'm gonna get you!" Rooster now barked, very angry at the girls.

Lily helped him up. Molly didn't want to leave Missy, but she did as told.

"He better not be hurtin' Missy again!" Goldie growled, nearly sounding like her father in the anger part of her voice that almost no one heard from her.

Annie looked at Goldie. "You can't go..." she whispers.

"I won't." Goldie assured Annie.

Annie nodded. Missy glanced at Rooster and Lily. She wouldn't allow them to hurt the girls at all.

"I'll come back, can't I have a normal day outside bail!?" Rooster snarled at Missy.

"Look we came 'ere to jus' shop... You were the one who came up ta us..." Missy says firmly. She did something very Annie-like and held up her fists.

"Ooh, a fightin' woman..." Rooster snapped. "That didn't help ya BEFORE..." he hinted about something he was responsible for that he had 'implanted' in her not too long ago.

Annie blinked. Missy paled and gulped. She shook, but kept her fists up. Rooster came close to her and looked back at Lily, and back at Missy, he looked a little nervous as he saw how innocent and lost she seemed, but did his best to seem threatening, being a man. Lily didn't actually look upset he was threatening Missy.

Missy shook a little more. "G-Get away..." she says quietly. Her fists shook more.

"No, I'll do worse ta you than what ya remember." Rooster snapped, sounding very demonic,

Missy whimpered softly and rather than break her hand trying to punch him, she went to slap him instead so she could step away. Rooster then grabbed Missy's arm and tried to pull her away.

"Ow! Hey!" She yelps, stumbling as he pulled on her arm.

Lily went in to just pay for the food.

"Shush, girly!" Rooster struggled.

Missy wasn't that strong but did try to get free. "Then let go..." she mutters.

"You don't understand, I'm hurt worse than you think..." Rooster growled as he kept her close.

Missy bit her bottom lip, her struggles were still there, but she seemed to realize she couldn't break free due to his angry strength. Lily was following again keeping an eye out.

"Daddy, stop it!" Goldie cried.

Rooster growled, then grabbed his daughter with Missy to take them away before he'd get in trouble just as he would be getting out of prison. Annie looked on with horror. Pepper scowled about to go up and hit Rooster, but was stopped. Lily took a tight hold of Goldie's other arm. She knew Missy would probably throw an angry fit at this.

She wasn't wrong at this second of time. "Don' grab 'er like that!" Missy says her voice angry, but shaking and tried to hit at him. She also dug her feet down to try and make it more difficult.

"Shut up, ya two!" Rooster snapped, trying to keep a hold of them.

"Annie, call Daddy Warbucks, get help!" Goldie called, hoping the tough little girl would hear that as she was being taken away with Missy.

"NO!" Molly screamed for Missy, feeling as though she was having a mother be taken from her other than just a close, older friend.

Missy looked at Molly's direction. She looked sad. She then tried to get free but wasn't strong enough.

"Roost, I have Goldie... Make sure she don't go." Lily says, about Missy.

"Get off of me, ya dumb hotel!" Goldie sneered at the woman, using her aunt's nickname for the woman.

Lily narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on the girl's arm. "Quiet or I'll get Rooster to shut ya up." she says.

Missy kept on trying to get Rooster to let go until her hand was stinging from her slapping at his arm. Goldie still struggled with Missy. Lily wouldn't let go, quite strong despite her petite looking size.

"If ya don't let us go, I'll scream until the police come to get ya!" Missy tries threatening.

"Daddy, leave us alone!" Goldie cried to her abusive father.

"Take 'em all to the car!" Rooster yelled to Lily.

Lily pulled Goldie along first to the car, practically throwing the girl in, before heading to get Rooster and Missy. She kept a hold on Goldie though. Missy shook in his grasp, becoming more scared when it was just her and him. The girls were being taken away and had no way out.

Annie nodded and hugged Molly. "Let's go call Daddy." she says softly.

Molly nodded. The other girls gathered together.

"We can't go without them!" Tessie cried.

"We have no choice." July said to her.

Annie looked at them. "If we call Daddy, he could help..." she says.

Pepper for once was gonna help. She headed towards a shop and asked if they could use the phone.

"You need the telephone?" A man asked the clamoring girls, deeply worried for their friends in danger.

"Yes sir, my sister and adopted sister have been kidnapped..." Annie says.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie, do you need to call your Mommy?" The man asked calmly.

"We need to call my Daddy." Annie says.

"Okay, sweeties," the man quickly dialed a number into the phone and handed it to the curly-haired girl to call Oliver. "Here you go."

Annie looked worried, impatient and scared.

"Don't you know your home number, sweetie?" the man looked at Annie. "What's your Daddy's name?"

Annie looked at him. "Oliver Warbucks." she says.

The man's eyes widened. "O-O-Oliver W-W-Warbucks?"

The girls nodded.

Annie looked at him.

Pepper, seeing the man dumbstruck growled, "Call him before they get too far away." she says.

"Oh, yes!" the man nodded, then quickly dialed the number to the Warbucks mansion. He held the phone to his ear as it was ringing and looked down at little Annie. "Would you like to speak with him, dear?"

Annie nodded. "Yeah, Mama Grace might answer though..." she says softly.

Grace was on her way to answer the phone. The man handed Annie the telephone.

"Hello?" Grace did indeed answer the call.

Annie took in a breath "Goldie and Missy have been kidnapped..." she tells her adoptive mother.

"Oh, no!" Grace moaned. "Did you see who did it?"

"Miss Hannigan's brother..." Annie says softly.

"Not Goldie's daddy again..." Grace sighed, then turned to the millionaire as he came in. "Sir, Goldie and Missy have been kidnapped."

"WHAT!?" Warbucks sounded like a true father and grew to be like a father wolf protecting his pups, then took the phone. "Hello? What's going on? Who is this?"

"It's Annie, Daddy..." the girl says.

"Annie, are you and the other girls alright?" Warbucks asked her in the tenderest voice he could since she was a little girl and probably scared over what just happened.

"We're okay..." she says softly, meaning physically at least.

"Hold on, I'll call for my best guards." Warbucks told her sweetly and strictly, like a real father.

"Yes, Daddy..." Annie says.

"I know, Daddy..." Annie says.

Pepper tapped her foot, trying to be patient.

"Just stay where you are, I'll have Grace look after you all while I get the others after that filthy Rooster Hannigan." Warbucks instructed.

Molly clung close to Annie, very worried about Missy.

"Okay, Daddy..." she replies, stroking Molly's face like she used to when the girl had nightmares.

Molly slowly shut her eyes, slowly feeling soothed.

Annie allowed him to hang up and gave the shop man the phone. "Daddy Warbucks says we have to stay here until Mama Grace comes to get us." she says.

"Okay, sweetie, sorry I don't have much for you all to do, but please try not to break anything." the man said, cautiously.

"Why is it whenever kids go to a fancy place, grown-ups think we're gonna break stuff?" Molly asked, not really anybody, but feeling insulted to be a child.

Annie looked seriously at the man. "Mister, what makes you think we'd break anything?" She asks.

"Children..." the man said, trying to keep her calm.

Annie looked at him. "I was just askin' sir." she says.

Pepper scoffed.

"Children are just so clumsy." the man said to them.

"I'm not clumsy!" Tessie called in defense, unknowingly leaning against a shelf and it fell on the floor with her. "Oh, my goodness!"

Annie facepalmed. Pepper huffed. The man sighed and bowed his head.

Annie looked up at him. "Sorry..." she says helping to clean it up.

"It's fine..." the man tried not to blow a fuse in front of them.

"I'm sorry, Annie, I didn't mean to do that!" Tessie cried.

Annie started to tidy it up. "It's fine Tessie, let's just clean it up." she says.

Tessie nodded and helped.

"Come on, guys." Molly said so they could pitch in and make the job done a lot quicker.

Annie and the others helped clean it up. The man glanced at them as Grace came in to find the girls. Annie looked up at Grace.

"Annie, did you see where Miss Hannigan's brother and Lily St. Regis went with your sisters?" Grace came to the curly-haired girl.

Annie hugged Grace. "They took them out of the mall..." she says.

"You poor things must be so scared... Would you like to come back to the mansion until we get Goldie and Missy back?" Grace asked, patting her back in the hug.

"What if we can't get 'em back?" July pouted.

Annie sniffed, hearing July's question. Pepper gave a scuff to the back of July's head. July winced in slight pain.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay, things usually work out right in the end." Grace soothed the girls, being like a mother to them and not just like how Missy would be, or Annie would mostly to Molly.

Annie nodded. Pepper looked at Grace.

"Why don't we go back to the mansion?" Grace offered to try to soothe them, maybe some ice cream and games would put their minds at ease.

Pepper nodded. Annie hugged Molly a little.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on them." Grace held the girls close, then looked down at them.

"No trouble, ma'am..." the man didn't seem to realize that Annie and her friends weren't related to Grace as he looked shocked at a young women with so many children at a time, even at the time he lived in.

Annie smiled sadly at Grace.

"It's okay..." Grace whispered to Annie as she seemed the most worried about Missy and it was understandable.

Annie sniffed, nodding.

"Come here, babe..." Grace cooed to Annie and took her and the other girls back home while Warbucks's best men would be on the hunt for Rooster and Lily like when they were after the orphan after posing as her parents.

Annie could feel how much upset Molly was. Molly sniffled and held Annie close. Annie hummed Maybe quietly. Grace tried to soothe the girls as they rode back to the mansion. She was also hoping that Lily and Rooster weren't doing anything to vulgar and heinous toward Goldie and Missy. Pepper looked mad. Annie hummed to Molly.

"Are you alright, Pepper?" Grace noticed the aggressive girl of the bunch.

"I'm gonna kick that man next I see him." she says.

"Show him who's boss!" Molly added, trying to sound as tough as Pepper, she even raised her fist, trying to look aggressive.

Annie couldn't help but giggle softly. Molly was cute. Pepper even smirked.

"Don't worry, Daddy Warbucks will track them down, I promise." Grace soothe, having an amused giggle toward Molly and her 'toughness'.

Annie wondered if somehow Molly could join the family. Pepper looked out of the window. The limo stopped in front of the mansion and the girls were allowed inside. Oliver stood outside, looking fierce as he had just sent his best people to locate Goldie Hannigan and Missy Bennett.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily drove pretty fast, but not breaking the speed limit. She wasn't sure where to go but knew that the orphanage was a no go. Missy held Goldie's hand, a way to try and comfort the girl. Goldie sniffled and looked softly to Missy.

"Let's beat this joint, Lils." Rooster told his girlfriend.

Lily nodded and drove off, she had to let go of Goldie to drive properly but the two younger girls were between her and Rooster, so not easily could escape. Missy moved her hand to hug the younger girl to her. She was scared witless but wouldn't show any weakness in front of Goldie.

Goldie whimpered and whined in the grasp. Lily looked ahead at the road. Missy gently hushed Goldie, stroking the girl's hair. Her heart was breaking at Goldie's fear and from the anguished outcry Molly had given. Rooster glared at the two, then tried to keep them quiet so no other people would hear about their heist.

Missy glared at Rooster. "I'm offering comfort to Goldie... Don't you dare try ta stop me." she growls, like a mother bear.

Rooster scoffed at the girls, having no sympathy, even if one of them was his daughter.

"Missy..." Goldie cooed, going close to her foster big sister.

Missy stroked Goldie's hair softly. She hugged the girl looking away from Rooster. "Men, think only of two things..." she mutters, the adults knowing what she was muttering about.

Goldie looked curious.

"This is why youse ain't supposed to vote." Rooster snapped at Missy for being a woman on that argument.

Missy scowled back, anger taking over the fear making her bold. "Oh, go back to choppin' wood." she retorts.

Rooster glanced at her, annoyed. "Don't make me smack the white off ya face!"

Lily was kind of amused by the fight... kind of.

"It'd take a lot, that would." Missy retorts.

"Oh, shut your filthy mouth!" Rooster growled at her. "When I was growing up, women and children were meant to be seen and not heard!"

"We're better to look at... and the men were worried as we're smarter..." Missy sneers, making sure Goldie wasn't in danger if he did hit her.

"Oh, women don't know nothin' than what purse matches her dress." Rooster snorted.

"Says you, ya dumb clod... Though it explains why we dress better." Missy replies smoothly. She might have been getting reckless but standing up to him was making her not so scared.

"Aw, shuddap!" Rooster spat in her eye.

Rooster flinched from the impact, then turned to Lily. "We're goin' to my place, I don't trust my sister no more."

Lily nodded and drove to where he said.

"Just like a man..." Missy grumbles. She wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Don't make me come back there!" Rooster snapped to Missy, not even making the negative stereotype to Lily about how 'women couldn't drive'.

Goldie merely glared at her father, but said nothing.

Missy stroked Goldie's hair and glared at him. "You can't come back here, it's a pickup truck... Dumb clod..." she retorts.

Goldie snickered a bit at that, but quietly.

Missy smirked a little, pleased Goldie was amused. She was running out of her boldness 'steam' but wasn't going to show it. "I bet if we were in a normal car, he'd think we were next to 'im..." she mutters, but clearly so he could hear it.

Rooster tried to tune out the rough and tough girl. Goldie smirked back at Missy.

Missy gave a fake coo. "Aww, he's tryin' ta tune me out..." she taunts.

"Ain't it grand?" Goldie laughed.

Rooster snarled. "Faster." he demanded to Lily about going to their place.

Lily went faster, soon having them to his place. Missy continued to make fun of him.

"ALRIGHT, SHUDDAP OR GET A HAND TO THE FACE!" Rooster growled to Missy.

"Which hand and which face?" Goldie murmured jokingly so only Missy could hear.

Missy burst out laughing. Lily gulped and pulled Goldie away inside. Goldie winced as she was taken.

"Come along, Missy!" Rooster grabbed the elder Bennett-Warbucks girl and started to take her as well.

Missy bit her lip but still laughed. "You calling my name or meaning the nickname?" She taunts, but shook.

Rooster rolled his eyes and continued to drag along Missy, though noticeably not as rough as Lily was with Goldie. Goldie grunted and rubbed her arm, glaring at Lily. Lily took Goldie to the spare bedroom and put her in.

Missy raised an eyebrow, but did it anyway, though not too hard.

Rooster took her into his room and threw her on a chair. "Be a good girl and keep yer mouth shut!"

Missy glared from where she landed. "Why should I?" She asks.

Lily merely shrugged.

"When Oliver finds out about this, you and Daddy are gonna get it!" Goldie sneered at the 'dumb hotel'.

Lily merely sniffed. "Eh, I don' care" she says.

Goldie deeply scowled at her. Lily merely shut the door, bolting it closed.

"If ya let go now, I won't kick ya." Missy says, hoping he wouldn't find a way to stop her really.

"Kick me and I'll get handcuffs." Rooster threatened.

"Cuz I'm a man and yer a woman." Rooster snorted, being sexist and a bit foolish again.

Missy stood up. "How 'bout no, ya sexist pig?" she challenges.

"Ya asked for it!" Rooster came to her, holding up his hand like he would once he would corner Goldie and harm her for no reason.

Missy backed until the back of her legs touched the chair again. She however steeled herself, seeing he was possibly going to slap her.

"Stay still and do as you're told!" Rooster snapped, then came closer and looked down at her. He looked like he was going to really hurt her, but he paused a bit as he looked into her eyes and saw how innocent she seemed. She looked like a lost child of sorts, alone in the world lost and unprotected.

Missy looked up at him. She had fear in her eyes but was trying to be brave. She also had the challenge on her face.

Rooster looked at her, then shook his head to look menacing again. He tried to hurt her again, but he felt himself breaking inside. "I-I can't do it..." he murmured, surprised at himself.

Missy looked at him surprised. She sat down and looked straight at him. She bit her lip and wondered what had happened.

Rooster rubbed his arm and backed up, a little anxiously. "What?" he barked at her, not as harsh as he was in the truck ride.

Missy just looked at him. She bit her lip and suddenly blushed. "Actually, do ya have a bathroom?" She asks softly, a more pressing matter on her mind this second.

"Bathroom?" Rooster looked at her. "Uhh... Sure, down the hall, second door on the left."

Missy practically ran to the bathroom. It was followed by the noise of throwing up. Rooster heard the stomach churning feeling of the disgustingness of why she needed the bathroom. Lily was downstairs. He was then starting to think long and hard about the life he led. The voices of his younger sister echoing in his mind about how cruel and dark he was, about 'really' trying to kill Goldie and Annie.

'Rooster, she's a baby, and one of them's your own!'

Annie went up to Oliver and hugged him. Pepper stood with the other girls.

"Come here, sweetie..." Oliver held his adoptive father close.

The other girls looked miserable and worried.

"How about ice cream?" Grace was hoping that would soothe them for a little while to get their minds off the badness of things.

Annie cried silently, only the tears dripping down her cheeks showing she was crying. Oliver held her close, feeling and understanding her pain. Annie clung to Oliver.

Pepper looked at Grace "What kind?" She asks, respectfully quieter.

"Any kind you want." Grace said.

"Rainbow swirls with gummy bears?" Molly asked, curiously like her sweet tooth was acting up.

Pepper nodded.

"Come in." Grace told the girls to get the ice cream ready and put their moods and fears at ease.

Pepper followed.

When the others were gone Annie looked up at her daddy. "What if he hurts them?" She asks.

"I won't let it happen and mark my words, once we get the older girls back, Daniel Francis Hannigan will never hurt another soul again." Warbucks said, roughly.

"Who?" The girls suddenly asked.

Annie also looked confused, but it was more about what Oliver meant.

"Miss Hannigan's brother." Oliver settled their confusion.

Annie nodded, she knew that. She just wasn't sure what he had meant about how he couldn't hurt anyone again.

Missy came back a few minutes later looking pale and shaky. She knew it was useless to try and escape due to not knowing clearly where she was and the fact he could always catch her.

Rooster then shook his thoughts aside and came close to Missy. "Now, do as your told!"

Missy looked up at him. "No, and it was your face that made me throw up..." she says shakily, trying not to show weakness.

"WHY YOU!?" Rooster snarled.

Missy glared at him. "What are you going to do about it?" She asks.

"Far worse than you can ever imagine..." Rooster said, though he seemed to have lost his will and anger to harm her. He was now realizing he had already hurt her worse than just beating her or verbally assaulting her. He noticed this as he looked down at her belly, remembering that too.

Missy saw where he was looking at and wrapped her arms protectively across her stomach. She stepped back, her back lightly hitting the wall.

Rooster looked down at the bump, then back at the girl. "How far along are ya?" he mumbled, sounding soft.

"About three months..." Missy replies softly. She looked down at the ground. A tiny part of her couldn't help but like the man in a way. She tried to bury that part though.

"What're ya gonna call it?" Rooster asked.

"I'm gonna call it Francis if a boy, Gracie if a girl..." Missy says quietly. She wouldn't meet his gaze. If he came any closer she could lose her bravery or blurt out something she didn't want him to know.

"Francis?" Rooster looked at her in the eye then. "That's my middle name..."

Missy bit her lower lip not looking at him, even if he was looking at her. "So?" She asks, so not to blurt anything out that she didn't want him to know.

"I'm just makin' conversation," Rooster snorted at her, now feeling angst toward her again. "But if that's how yer gonna be!"

Missy turned so that her side was against the wall staring into the corner. "I ain't letting you lull me inta a sense of security... you did kidnap us..." she says, hiding her teary face. 'Darn Hormones...' she thinks.

"I may have kidnapped ya, but yer still alive, ain't ya?" Rooster growled. He didn't sound very aggressive or hostile toward her though for some reason.

Missy flinched, she could feel how close he was still. His body was radiating his body heat and as much as she wished she didn't she knew he was quite toned under his shirt. Rooster blinked at her, feeling odd around Missy now and walked off without injuring her. Missy felt and heard him leave and turned, preparing to get out and find Goldie. Rooster left without another word.

Grace allowed the girls to make any kinds of ice cream they wanted in the Build Your Own Sundae part of the mansion that was by the kitchen. Pepper was surprised at the sundae part. Annie gave Oliver one last squeeze and joined the others. Molly was having trouble due to her being the smallest of the girls and there was a table with bowls, spoons, scoops, and the toppings. There seemed to be a million. Pepper rolled her eyes but being one of the tallest helped Molly. Annie waited for the others to go first.

"Cookie dough... This tastes even better when it ain't Christmas!" Duffy marveled.

"I didn't know they had rainbow ice cream!" Kate added.

"Thanks, Pepper..." Molly was surprised by Pepper's act of random kindness.

Grace smiled at the girls and was proud of Annie for having manners and allowing her friends to go before her even if it was her new home. Pepper merely shrugged, helping Molly get the ice cream. Annie twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

Molly licked her lips, very hungry and eager to try some of the ice cream they were allowed to have without paying. Pepper handed Molly the bowl of rainbow swirled and gummy beared ice cream.

"WOW!" Molly beamed at her dessert.

Pepper then made her own. Molly smiled as she ate her ice cream in delight.

"What kind are you gonna get, Annie?" Tessie asked her friend.

"I dunno." Annie says softly, smiling a tiny smile.

"Try the cookie dough!" Duffy sounded addicted to the kind of flavor she had.

Annie looked thoughtfully at the sundae bar and shrugged, she'd try cookie dough.

 

Goldie was alone, holding her knees in agony. Lily was sitting at the kitchen table, thinking.

Missy snuck out of Rooster's room and looked around trying to find Goldie, she unbolted the door and looked inside. "Goldie?" She asks softly.

Goldie sniffled, she had not recognized Missy's voice at first. "Come to hurt me some more?"

"It's me, Missy..." Missy says walking in and coming over to hug Goldie. "Who hurt you?" She asks then.

Goldie sniffled and turned to Missy. "Oh, hey... Sorry about that, I thought ya was 'room service'. She didn't hit me or nuthin', but she grabbed me roughly."

Missy hugged the girl and then looked at her. "You know where she'd be?" She asks quietly.

"I heard her shoes click downstairs, so maybe in the family room or kitchen." Goldie guessed.

Lily was just sitting there still. Rooster rubbed his head and went to join Lily.

Missy nodded. "Okay..." she says softly. She kissed Goldie's forehead "Hold tight, sweetheart..." she tells the girl and stood up. "I'll have to shut the door, but I won't lock it." she promises. She then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"I understand..." Goldie smiled softly to Missy, feeling a little bit better.

"Keep an ear out..." Missy winks and headed to the kitchen. She totally ignored Rooster, though not on purpose as she just hadn't noticed him, and then smacked Lily across the back of her head.

Goldie leaned against the wall to overhear anything going on downstairs due to the walls being really thin.

Lily let out a squeaky shout of pain. "Hey, what was that for?!" She asks angrily, squaring up to Missy.

At Missy's reply of 'for you hurting Goldie as we were brought in here' the two started to fight. Rooster was slowly coming into the kitchen and gasped as he saw two women fighting. Missy and Lily were fighting and Lily actually managed to get a few good hits in, though they both knew hitting Missy's stomach was a no go. However it ended up with Missy sitting on Lily's stomach growling. Rooster noticed how stronger Missy was than Lily was. No wonder Annie seemed so tough against a couple of street urchin boys who tried to punch her on her way back to the orphanage one day. He may have underestimated her and he didn't feel any angst toward her.

Missy was in the process of threatening Lily. "You handle my girl roughly again and I'll knock ya into next week..." she growls, motherly towards Goldie.

Lily saw Rooster. "Get this animal off me!" She exclaims.

Rooster was still frozen, unsure what to do. He actually kind of admired Missy's motherly skills toward his own daughter.

Missy gave Lily a shake. "I'm not an animal, ya dumb hotel!" She growls.

Lily let out a yelp of pain as the shaking hurt a little.

Rooster saw Lily in extreme pain. He shoved Missy off of her and helped up the blonde woman. "Lils, you alright?" he sounded very worried about her a little.

Missy landed, but made sure to protect her stomach. She glared at Rooster.

Lily gasped to get her breath back looking angry. She straightened up her clothes and wiped her split lip. "Either she is gotten rid of or tamed... or I'm leaving this joint." she huffs, angry.

"Don't worry, I'll sort her out, I know how to deal with womens." Rooster told Lily protectively, glaring back at Missy.

Lily glared at the younger woman. "Okay, Roost." she says quietly. She had her arms crossed.

Missy slowly stood up, she had a red hand print on her cheek and a few scratches. Plus her shirt had a rip over the shoulder.

"I'll deal with you later..." Rooster scowled at Missy for leaving her room.

Lily looked up at Rooster. "I'm going ta wash up..." she says, heading to do just that.

Rooster nodded at her. "Okay, babe." he let Lily leave going to do what she said she was going to do and he kept glaring down at Missy with no sympathy.

Missy merely crossed her arms not moving. She scowled back. Lily headed to the bathroom and saw the door was unlocked at the spare room so rebolted it for now. Goldie lifted her head at Lily, then looked back down as she kept in her spot, knowing Missy would be back eventually. Lily looked at her face in the mirror, how dare that younger woman affect her good looks. Missy stared back at him. She wondered what he would do to her.

"Okay, I can't hurt an innocent lady..." Rooster finally said, feeling odd. "I'm sorry I hurt ya... I just... I just... Forget it..."

Missy looked at him a minute more and then looked away. "If ya give me a slap I guess I deserve it... but I just don't want Goldie hurt at all." she murmurs.

"I don't really mean ta hurt my daughta..." Rooster murmured, but audibly.

"I actually meant the dumb hotel... She hurt Goldie by handling her roughly." Missy sighs, sounding angry.

"Well, I'm sorry, she's stronger than she looks... I got battle scars from when I forgot the anniversary of our first date." Rooster said to her.

Missy looked at him. Sure she didn't really like him at this time but she was a compassionate person. "Ya should get rid of her... Find someone who'd just be happy ya loved her." she suggests.

"I DO love Lils..." Rooster argued, though not harshly. Though maybe he didn't actually love Lily, he just loved the money she got to inherit.

Missy looked at him. "I was just suggesting..." she says and looked away again.

"Someone like you maybe?" Rooster asked, without an inch of sarcasm.

"What?" Missy asks blushing, surprised at his question. It was obvious she was merely surprised.

"I think maybe I learned my lesson in the slammah," Rooster shrugged, unsure of what really to do. "I wanted revenge against that little orphan Annie, so Lils and I took youse and Goldie, but now... I feel like not being bad for some reason... I guess I already hurt ya before and I been hurtin' Goldie since she could walk."

Missy looked at him. She gave a gentle sigh. "Ya can make it up to Goldie... and I will let ya see the baby..." she says, one thing she did do like almost every other women was that she wouldn't try to force anyone to like her or be with her just because they were the other parent of the baby. Plus she didn't actually like him that way right now.

"I've hurt her too much," Rooster looked back at her. "When her mother abandoned me with our daughter, I was in so much pain, I had to drown my sorrows... I think I had a little too much and started to take out my sadness and anger on her." he said, even if he had yelled to his sister about killing Goldie and Annie that he had killed Goldie's mother. That was a lie when he yelled that.

Missy frowned gently and threw caution to the wind offering a small hug. "There's always a chance..." she mumbles.

"I don't deserve no second chances." Rooster huffed, hating himself for the life he had led. He was being worse than his and Agatha's mother who was just as sick and cruel against children as they were.

"Shut it and listen, she still loves ya... and if ya don't push her about it she'll give ya a chance." Missy says. She started to let him go from the hug.

Lily was making her way back downstairs.

"She still loves me?" Rooster glanced at her, curiously. "Why would she still like a miserable old mook like me?"

"'Cuz no matter what, you're still her daddy..." she says quietly. She looked hatefully at Lily.

Lily looked at them as she entered. Rooster looked back at Lily, unsure what to say or do to her.

Lily looked at Rooster. "Why is she still out of the room... and why didn't ya punish her for hurtin' me?" She asks.

Missy stiffened staring at Lily. Rooster blinked at Lily, not even sure what to answer himself.

"Take her back up and teach her a lesson!" She says.

Missy blinked, slowly hating Lily more.

"Fine, I will!" Rooster snapped at her, grabbing Missy, but not in an aggressive way and started to drag her upstairs.

Lily smirked happily. Missy stumbled a little from shock and had to move up with him.

Rooster took Missy upstairs. "Why ya Bennett girls gotta be so sassy?"

Lily sat at the table, listening.

"We have ta be..." Missy says simply, quietly.

"Oh, youse think you gots it rough cuz your 'mommy' and 'daddy' died in a fire." Rooster scoffed, mostly to show off for Lily.

Lily smirked. Missy flinched a little.

Rooster pushed her into his room and shut the door. "Sorry..." he told her softly, he actually felt his stomach turn when he brought up the demise of David and Margaret Bennett.

Missy looked at him. She gave a nod. "I... understand..." she whispers. "Go ahead, she's obviously listening..." she then finishes, whispering.

Rooster then clapped his hands together to make it seem like he was smacking Missy. "Uhh... Don't think this means I like ya..." he whispered to her, though he kind of blushed when he was mentioning about liking her or not.

Missy pretended not to notice the blush. She managed to make a convincing noise of pain. "I know..." she replies so Lily couldn't hear.

Rooster looked at her and continued, not sure what else to say. Missy looked at him. She knew Lily would come and check so sighed and tensed. "You're gonna have to really hit me once... otherwise she'll be able to tell... she may be dumb but she knows what a bruise looks like, referring to the one Missy herself had given Lily.

Rooster sighed, but he agreed with her. "How would ya like to be marked?" He asked like he were a salesman at a carnival. "Black eye? Bloody nose? I won't punch your stomach."

"Anything, but yes not the stomach" Missy whispers, though it was clear to the room next door. "I'm gonna keep the baby..." she says softly.

"Okay... I'm sorry in advance..." Rooster said gently. He then cracked his knuckles, came close and punched Missy against her cheek.

Missy couldn't help the yelp that escaped her lips and she fell on the bed. Luckily her eyes showed she wasn't mad about him punching her, though her body gave her tears in her eyes. She touched her cheek lightly and winced nodding once. Rooster mouthed his apologies, but had a hateful gaze to look convincing if Lily were to walk in right then and right there. Missy looked at the door as it predictably opened. Lily popped her head in to check. She was so predictable and actually had an ugly look of malice and glee on her face.

"I'll settle my daughter, I brought her into this world." Rooster told Lily smoothly, glancing at Missy briefly.

"Okay, Roost." Lily simpers and went back away, letting him shut the door in whatever way he wanted.

Missy gently rubbed her cheek and couldn't help but listen in to what he would say to Goldie.


	8. Chapter 8

Duffy kept laughing, worrying her friends. Molly smiled as she ate her ice cream in delight. Pepper looked at Duffy.

"You okay, Duffy?" Annie asks.

Duffy giggled. "F-F-Fine!" she replied with her teeth chattering.

"Okay, no more cookie dough for this one until further notice." July labeled the hyperactive girl.

Pepper took the bowl off her, agreeing with July.

"Aww..." Duffy pouted.

Pepper looked at her. "We don't want ya bouncin' around!" She says.

Duffy sighed. "Fine."

Pepper nodded and sat next to Molly. Annie made her bowl up after there was enough room for her to join in.

"What kind did ya get, Annie?" Kate asked.

Molly smiled and ate her ice cream happily. Annie showed her strawberry ice cream with chocolate sprinkles. Pepper ate her own ice cream.

"Ooh...!" Molly thought Annie's ice cream was really pretty.

Annie smiled softly.

"Oooh, I think I ate too much..." Kate mumbled, patting her belly.

Annie smiled a little still.

"Now what would you girls like to do?" Grace asked as she saw they finished their ice cream desserts.

"Can Mr. Warbucks really find out about our parents?" Molly asked, curious of that ever since she found out about it.

Annie looked at Molly, then Grace.

"If you're interested." Grace said softly.

"I don't know who mine were, but I miss 'em!" Molly piped.

Annie hugged Molly. Pepper shook her head, she didn't want to know.

"Whenever you're ready." Grace told them gently, then saw how Pepper was still touchy about the subject of parents.

Pepper felt being looked at and shuffled a little. Grace wondered about her, but smiled at the other girls who got excited. Pepper put her bowl to the side.

Goldie looked up and sort of glared at her father. "What now? You wish I wasn't born, don't you? You wish I was born a boy, right? You wished that you could dump me in a workhouse!"

The door had been shut, but not locked.

Rooster frowned a little "Hush up a minute, I want ta talk to ya..." he says, trying not to show any weakness or hurt by what she was saying.

Goldie sniffed. "What...?" she tried to settle herself, not being afraid.

Rooster almost nervously sat on a chair looking at his daughter. "I wanted ta apologize..." he says quietly. "I know I haven't treated ya right, but I was so mad at ya mother..." he then adds.

Goldie looked at him, not moving from her spot, feeling safe after she forced herself in that position. "What do you remember about my mother?"

Rooster looked at her. "I loved her, but then she ran off and left ya with me... I never forgave her and took my anger out on you... I'm sorry, Goldie." he says.

Goldie sniffled. "She just left...?"

Rooster sighed looking down. "I loved her so much, but I didn't want children at first, I did threaten her but actually I wouldn't have done it, but she left and I got mad." he says quietly.

"Oh, Daddy..." Goldie started to feel sorry for her father now.

Rooster looked at her, his face showing a weakness that he would only show those he truly loved. "I'm sorry..." he says quietly.

Missy bit her lip and covered her mouth. She herself hadn't realized how bad he had had it.

Goldie sniffled. She saw her father was very sincere and stood up, shakily. She then walked toward him and held out her arms and hugged him, patting his back with a lone tear rolling down her cheek. "Daddy..." she nearly whimpered in the hold.

As the father and daughter made up, there were sirens heard outside with some angry shouting. Rooster hugged her back and then looked worried. Lily went outside about to shout at whoever it was. Missy stood up and went to get Goldie, and maybe try to help Rooster. She couldn't hate the man anymore.

"Missy!" Goldie cried for her, still against Rooster for protection.

Missy went up to them and put an arm around Goldie too.

"Lily St. Regis?" one man in a sharp suit asked the blonde woman.

"Yeah, who's askin'?" Lily says in her squeaky voice.

"We work for Oliver Warbucks, you and Daniel Francis 'Booster' Hannigan are under arrest for the kidnapping of Goldilocks Hannigan and Missy Bennett-Warbucks." the man said firmly.

"It's Rooster!" Goldie said quietly, though only Missy and her father could hear it, but she heard the guard get it wrong.

Missy looked at Goldie, not able to help smiling. Rooster was nervous, he didn't want to go back to jail. Goldie looked at her father nervously too, she didn't want him to be taken from her now. Missy looked at the father and daughter. She stood protectively in front of them. She would try and get the guards to listen at least. She was kind of acting as a shield.

"Don't know what ya on about." Lily says, trying to cover her tracks.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if we checked the house?" the man glanced at her, not falling for that 'dumb broad' routine.

Lily blinked rapidly. She floundered for something to say. The guards then decided to search the house for the teenagers. A couple went upstairs and started scanning around. Lily tried to run away but was easily caught. Missy looked a little nervous, but determined.

One of the guards grabbed Lily, not going so easy on her because she was a woman. Lily shrieked out angrily. Another guard managed to find the party and grabbed Rooster.

"No!" Goldie cried as one of the guards came to keep Missy and her safe.

Missy got out of the helping guard's hold and went to the one holding Rooster. "Stop... hear him out." she says.

"He's a terrible man, Miss Bennett-Warbucks." the guard told her as Rooster was nearly being taken away.

"Daddy!" Goldie cried, holding out her free hand as tears invaded her eyes instantly.

Seeing Goldie's eyes filling with tears broke Missy's heart. She stepped close to Rooster and the guard, placing her hand on the guard's arm. "Please just let him speak and explain!" She tries. She was frustrated no one was listening to her.

The guard looked down at her and decided to let Rooster say what he had to say. Goldie was hoping this wasn't going to end up being a sick, twisted trick. Missy looked slightly relieved and removed her hand from the guard's arm waiting for Rooster to speak. The guard holding Goldie was slightly wary.

"Alright, whatya got to say, Roosty?" one guard taunted the Hannigan man. "Ya gonna go 'capoodle'?"

Rooster glared at the man. He could tell by the taunting that he wouldn't be properly allowed to speak. So in an attempt to actually make them listen his free arm shot out and wrapped around Missy's neck as he broke free from the one holding him. "Listen clearly and no taunting." he growls, mostly desperate to be heard properly and not mocked.

Missy let out a shocked almost choke as she was pulled by her neck to lightly hit her back against Rooster's chest. Her dark eyes widened and she brought her hands up warily in case he tried to choke her. She had a feeling he wouldn't choke her, but better to be safer than sorry. The guards showed interest in Rooster as he was surprisingly helpful and supportive toward Missy and Goldie with what he was going to tell them and why he felt he should be free to go, even if he had intended to make the teenagers' lives miserable.

Rooster explained why he had done it, and about how everything started, but how he had actually changed since going into prison, getting released on bail, and after taking the two. He explained how he was sorry and even now he only wanted to be listened too. Missy was still and tense in his grasp. She inwardly cursed how her hormones were reacting to how close she was to him, but luckily it could be classed as slight fear.

"Interesting..." one guard said.

"Is this true?" another one had to ask.

"I bet it is... I had never once seen him this honest in all my life." Goldie spoke up, even if she might not be allowed to talk, but she was going to defend her father.

Rooster looked around at them. "It's true." he says quietly. He was reluctant to let the girl go, but he had no reason to hold her anymore. He let her go slowly.

Missy gasped in a breath, he hadn't done it too hard but her body's reaction was to hold in a breath. The guards looked long at him, then looked down for approval from the girls, allowing them to speak.

"He's right..." Goldie sniffled, still a bit scared, but wasn't afraid of her father anymore.

Rooster stood there, waiting.

Missy nodded. "He explained everything... it is true." she says, rubbing her throat a little.

"Well, if these ladies say so..." the guard shrugged, then looked back at Rooster. "What about that little lady downstairs who claims she doesn't know what we're talkin' 'bout?"

"I think she's dangerous."Goldie spoke up, quickly, she was sure by now her father was over that 'dumb hotel'.

Rooster shrugged but nodded. "Yeah, she's pretty dangerous." he agrees.

Missy showed them the red hand print, the scratches and torn shirt shoulder. "She did this to me..." she says, she hadn't looked in a mirror so didn't know if her other cheek was bruised.

"She seems tougher than she looks," one guard told the other, releasing the trio together. "We better take care of her right away."

"Thank you, sirs." Goldie said, grateful for them and had a little smirk.

Rooster put a gentle arm around Goldie's shoulders. Missy walked softly rubbing her stomach just in case the baby could feel worry yet. Lily was shouting and arguing. The guards were taking Lily away to lock her up.

One guard came to the group. "I suppose I ought to take you three to the Warbucks mansion." he said, including Rooster in their party.

Goldie looked soothingly toward Missy as she was worried for the girl and the baby. Rooster looked his normal calm self, but was a bit nervous. Missy smiled gently at Goldie. The guard then signaled them to follow him downstairs and get into a van to be taken back to the Warbucks mansion as it got quite late. Rooster was holding Goldie securely but gently against him. Missy was almost falling asleep in the van, her head flopping sideways until it rested on something or someone. The guard took the van straight to the mansion as he was told to.

"Wait!" Goldie called as the van pulled up next to the one with Lily, she then leaned in through the window. "You and my Daddy are through, Lils!"

Lily looked at Goldie and struggled to get free. "How dare ya, ya little brat!" She yells.

Rooster blinked as Missy's head fell onto his shoulder. "Shut it, Lily." he growls.

"Hey, keep quiet in there!" the man in the van snapped at Lily.

Goldie giggled with her father about Lily's little punishment.

"All aboard!" the guard called, then took the van back to the Warbucks mansion.

Lily looked annoyed. Missy luckily didn't snore. The van was almost there and it was almost time for the young girls in the mansion to go to bed.

Annie was trying to think positive.

"Don't worry, Annie, I'm sure they're fine..." Molly tried to soothe the older girl in the way that was always vice versa.

Annie hugged Molly.

Grace came to see them. "Girls, it's very late."

"No, let us stay up!" Duffy cried.

"We need to know if Goldie and Missy are okay!" July added.

"Please, Miss Grace!" Kate whimpered.

Annie looked at Grace, hopefully. Pepper kept quiet.

"Okay, you can all stay up until the guards come back with Missy and Goldie." Grace sighed, smiling at them. She could understand why they wanted to though.

The girls cheered a bit, hoping their older friends were just fine.

"Thanks, Mama Grace." Annie says softly.

"Just no more ice cream tonight." Grace added sharply.

Duffy awed at that. Annie nodded, then heard the sound of van doors opening.

Missy woke up when they arrived. Rooster looked nervous again.

"We're here!" the guard told them as he was coming to a stop.

Goldie was looking out the window.

Missy looked disoriented "Huh?" She asks softly.

"We're here." Goldie told Missy quietly.

The van stopped and the guard came out to help the others out. Missy was helped out. Rooster helped Goldie out and looked at the mansion in awe and nervous.

"Could it be?" Kate rushed to the window.

"Is it she?" July went with her and the other girls.

"It's the chicken guy!" Molly cried as she saw Rooster, remembering that he had grabbed her specifically to get her and the others out of the way from helping Annie the last time.

Goldie flattened her dress and felt relieved to be back at the mansion. Annie paled as she heard Rooster was there too.

"Go ahead and explain to the girls, Goldie..." Missy says softly. Seeing Rooster in the state he was she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him along. "We'll go speak to Daddy." she says firmly.

Pepper was about to head down there and beat Rooster up.

Goldie nodded, then went to find the girls as they were already coming outside for the 'bad guy'.

Rooster came up and looked around with Missy's pulling and looked down at Pepper with a gentle smile. "Hello there, little one..." he tried his very best to be good and tender with a child.

"You're not hurtin' Annie and Missy again!" Molly growled, kicking him in his knee.

Pepper gave him a punch to the arm.

Missy looked shocked. "Girls..." she says, gently though and picked up Molly in case Rooster got overly mad.

Rooster was in pain, even if they were little girls. Pepper was really powerful for her age.

"Hey!" Goldie saw this and ran over, trying to hold back her younger friends. "Guys, leave Daddy alone, he ain't gonna hurt nobody!"

"What?" the girls looked at her, confused.

Pepper looked at her.

Missy kissed Molly's forehead. "Go with Goldie, sweetheart, me and Rooster need to go speak with Daddy Warbucks." she says softly. She was acting exactly like a mother.

Molly blinked at Missy, sensing trust in her, then decided to go with Goldie like the others.

"Come on, let's give 'em some privacy." Goldie told the girls and went in with them, taking Molly's hand.

Rooster brought himself back on his feet and settled himself. Pepper followed Goldie.

Missy smiled softly watching them go and looked at Rooster. "Sorry about that." she says, sheepishly.

"It's okay," Rooster grunted, but was a little better than he was before. "Should've expected it... After all, I locked them in a storage closet with Agatha."

Missy took his wrist again and pulled him along. "Come on." she says.

Rooster settled himself, then followed Missy by force, also he was a little scared to face a powerful man like Oliver Warbucks.

Missy pulled him to Oliver's study. She glanced at Rooster. "Don't be afraid at all." she says before knocking on the door.

"What is it!" Oliver called from the other side of the door.

Rooster looked nervous again, but felt a little settled since Missy was on his side.

"We're back, Daddy, and please don't be angry when you see who's here too." Missy says softly.

Oliver opened the door and was surprised to see Rooster in his place. He though, remembered what Missy had told him and did his best to remain calm around the crooked creep. "What can I do for you all?"

"We thought it best to talk to ya first, daddy..." Missy says. She rubbed her good eye as she spoke.

"Well, alright... Let's get down to business." Oliver went into his office and allowed them in. "Just don't count your chickens before they hatch, Rooster..."

The bird nicknamed man rolled his eyes slightly at that joke as Warbucks had his back turned.

Missy sent Rooster a look. She then followed the billionaire into the office. She stuck close enough to Rooster for comfort while also being a respectful distance apart. Rooster sat with Missy as they were allowed to be seated.

Annie looked at Goldie. "Is Missy okay too?" She asks seeing Goldie was actually okay.

Goldie took a sip of tea and smiled at Annie. "I'm sure she's gonna be just fine... We also took care of that 'dumb hotel'. I feel like we won't be bothered with the likes of her again."

Oliver walked in and sat behind his desk. "So, what can I do for you?" he gently asked his guests.

"Can Rooster stick around Daddy? Please let him explain before you say no though, if ya do, Daddy..." she asks softly.

Oliver looked at Missy, then to Rooster, waiting for an answer.

Rooster then explained everything he had said before and anything else to get off his chest. He had really learned his lesson and admired the mistakes he had made to mentor himself into getting better. He also assured the millionaire that he doesn't want to force Oliver to like him, but at least give him a chance. Also for the sake of Missy and the baby.

Missy blinked once in surprise 'both the baby AND her?' She however hid the surprise and looked at Oliver.

"Well, Mr. Hannigan, if you hadn't had a change of heart, I know I'd kick you out of here faster than a pile of papers and trash, however, I see you're serious with Missy and does Missy have seriousness with you back?" Oliver looked from Rooster to the elder Bennett girl.

Missy's eyes widened. Did she? She took a moment to think but blushed and gave a small nod. She'd at least give him a chance.

"Alright, I'll give you a chance Mr. Hannigan for Missy's sake, but if I see a slip up, such as you harming another, stealing any of my treasures, or anything that would make me think differently, you're going straight back to where you came from, understood?" Oliver told Rooster sharply.

The Hannigan man nodded. "Yes, sir."

Missy smiled softly at Oliver and gave him a hug. She then waited politely to be dismissed.

Oliver patted her back. "Take care of yourself now, okay? Keep a sharp eye on him."

"I promise, Daddy." she replies. She then took Rooster back out and looked up at him.

"Good, you're a strong and smart girl, I know you'll make the right decision, welcome into our home, Mr. Hannigan." Oliver said, gentle to Missy, but still sharp to Rooster, still having trust issues with the man due to past experiences, but will see in time, he'll be acceptable.

Rooster smiled and hugged Missy, patting her back, then gently rubbed her stomach. Missy blushed smiling a little. She then tried to hide a giggle as he accidentally brushed her side withva hand as he let go to rub her small but almost defined baby bump.

"I'll help you..." Rooster said in a hushed tone, seemingly to both Missy and the baby and not one in specific.

Missy gave a softer smile. "Thank you..." she whispers softly.

Rooster smiled, then decided they should leave Oliver's office to let him get some work done.

Annie was clinging to Goldie.

"Did ya miss me, Red?" Goldie laughed as Annie was clinging to her.

"I was so worried for ya." Annie says.

"Aww..." Goldie pet her head. "I'm okay now, I promise, we're all okay."

"Sorry I kicked your daddy, Goldie..." Molly pouted.

Annie looked at Molly surprised but not in a bad way.

"Just don't do it again, tell him you're sorry." Goldie advised the youngest girl.

"Yes, Goldie..." Molly nodded.

"I ain't saying sorry..." Pepper mutters.

"Pepper..." Goldie looked at her.

Pepper scowled. "What?" She asks.

Annie frowned at Pepper.

"Come on, Peps, everyone deserves a second chance, don't they?" Goldie tried to ease Pepper about her birth father.

Pepper looked at her "I guess, but I ain't sayin' sorry." she huffs.


	9. Chapter 9

Missy waved to her 'daddy' and left with Rooster. She couldn't help but give him a mock glare as soon as they were out. "My sides are off-limits." she says, trying not to reveal her ticklish spots.

Oliver watched them leave, then went back to work.

"Why?" Rooster raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk.

Missy wasn't watching his face so didn't notice the smirk. "Th-they're just off-limits..." she says.

"Oh, I've been breaking rules practically since the day I was born..." Rooster wiggled his fingers, coming closer to see about the off limited body parts.

Missy looked at him and let out a yelp, but not a bad sounding one. "No!" She gasps stepping away trying to defend her sides. She had amusement in her voice though.

"Oh, I see the law..." Rooster chuckled, understanding why she was hesitant now.

Missy saw he had stopped for now and warily, but surely let her guard down about protecting her sides. Rooster laughed, then decided to not tickle her now. Missy smiled, relieved and turned to lead to where everyone most likely was. Rooster now felt nervous about meeting the little girls. He wasn't very kinder toward them at first and he didn't even know them.

"Don't worry, Rooster, they won't hurt ya again." Missy says softly.

"I understand, little girl..." Rooster said to Pepper, sighing.

Molly looked up to him a little quietly and calmly, but said nothing. Missy held her arms out to Molly. Pepper looked at him and then away and scowled. Rooster smiled at Molly, she was adorable. The youngest orphan girl went to Missy and went to hug her, she still looked at Rooster, unsure what to do with him. Goldie was glad at least Molly was trying to accept her father's change of heart.

Missy picked Molly up. She kissed the girl's cheek and squeezed gently. "He's good now, sweetie." she whispers.

Annie looked at Rooster, watching him carefully.

"Promise?" Molly looked at the man from the young adult woman.

"I won't hurt you, little girl..." Rooster tried to soothe her in the best fatherly way he could.

Goldie looked with Annie to make sure this was going be good as promised.

"Why don't ya go up and say sorry for kicking him... and yes, poppet he's good." Missy whispers.

Annie was watching carefully.

Molly was placed back down on the floor and she walked up to Rooster, feeling like a munchkin compared to his high stature. She then tried to calm down and settle herself and cleared her throat. "I-I'm sorry for kicking you, sir... I thought you were bad..."

Rooster sighed, but smiled, coming down to her height gently. "It's okay, sweetie... I owe you an apology for trying to hurt you and your friends..."

Missy watched a sweet, but amused smile on her face. Annie saw Rooster did seem good now and went up to him. Molly then hugged Rooster, feeling better around him. The man smiled and picked her up gently, holding her close. He smiled at the other little girls and beamed at Annie, feeling a trust in her now. Maybe things would be better this way, he was still going to try to change himself, he just hoped it would be up to expectations.

Missy smiled and sighed almost dreamily. "I wanna adopt Molly..." she says under her breath.

Annie reached a hand up to him.

Rooster looked down at the curly-haired girl. "Hello, Annie, I'm sorry for pretendin' to be your old man, and scaring you and Goldie like that the last time, but I hope we can become friends now."

Goldie smiled, hoping Annie would grow to accept her father. Molly was being the same and wanted to be adopted by Missy and since he was friendly now, Rooster as well, hoping that they could all live happily ever after together. Missy took Molly off him as Annie reached her hand up. Annie took Rooster's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Annie." Rooster said, making it seem like they had never met before, so they could start over.

Molly smiled happily, but then yawned, prompting the other girls to do so. It then started back to Molly as she yawned again, making the trail happen again.

"Cut it out, Molly!" Goldie falsely scolded the youngest girl, but smiled to show she was joking. "Yawnin' is catchin'!"

Missy smiled. "Come on, bed time" she tells the girls.

Annie yawned and smiled.

"B-B-But!" Molly cried.

"Girls, the deal was that you stayed up until Goldie and Missy would come back safely." Grace tried to settle them as it was late for them to be up at this hour.

"I'll sing you all a lullaby..." Missy promises.

Pepper shrugged and walked off to where they would be sleeping. Molly smiled sleepily. The other girls went to the room they would all be sleeping in to put the 'slumber' in slumber party. Missy settled Molly down and then started to sing. Her voice wasn't perfect but it was warm, comforting and homely. Annie lay down, falling asleep to the lullaby. Molly was falling asleep instantly to the lullaby, as did the other girls. It was the closest thing to a motherly nurturing song they had ever had in their lives. Rooster yawned a little as he also found the song to be very tender for a child and was slowly affecting him. He wasn't falling asleep, but was quite close.

 

As soon as the girls were asleep Missy stood up and went over to Rooster. "They are so cute." she whispers.

"They really are... Is my sister really that bad to them?" Rooster asked in a hushed tone as the girls were falling asleep instantly in their new place for the evening.

"She tries her best, but she has a short fuse..." Missy explains softly. She sighed softly and smiled at the girls. She put a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, she was like that a lot growin' up... She was tough for a little one... That little tough girl reminds me a lot of Agatha when she was a little girl," Rooster said, in quiet conversation and gestured to Pepper. "What's her name? Paprika?"

"Pepper..." Missy corrects gently and then switched off the light, but gave enough light so the girls wouldn't be scared. She then led Rooster out of the room so they wouldn't disturb them.

"Pepper..." Rooster nodded, then went out the room with her and smiled as the girls were fast asleep. He had never actually known what it was like to see a young girl sleep peacefully. "Where is the restroom?" he asked gently.

Missy gave him directions and showed him too. Rooster nodded, then went there to do some private business.

"Hi, how's Heaven?" Goldie came to see Missy and jokingly greeted her, wearing one of the new nightgowns Oliver had given her with fuzzy bunny eared slippers.

Missy looked confused but smiled. "It's okay..." she says softly. She then hugged the teen.

Goldie laughed a little, patting Missy's back. "Are ya smitten?"

Missy blushed. "What do ya mean?" She asks almost nervously.

"I think y'all are gettin' friendly like with my Daddy." Goldie glanced at her with a knowing smirk.

Missy blushed and crossed her arms nervously. She had a small smile though.

"It's true, ain't it?" Goldie smirked, now curious.

Missy nodded softly. "Yeah..." she says softly.

"I knew it..." Goldie said under her breath, then looked back up, smiling at Missy. "I never thought I'd be happy for someone to be with my Daddy and be happy that he is..."

Missy smiled softly at the girl. "You don't have to call me mama though if ya don't want ta..." she says softly.

"Thanks," Goldie chuckled. "I love ya and all, Missy, but I don't think I could get used to that since you're a good friend of mine and all."

Missy giggled.

"Mama Missy." Goldie giggled a little too, but wasn't mocking the girl for being interested in her father. "Is it true I'm gonna have a little brother or sister?"

"Yeah, Gracie if a girl or Francis for a boy." Missy says quietly.

Goldie smiled at those names. They would be lovely. "Well, either one, I hope they like me..."

Missy smiled. "I know they'll love their big sister." she says.

Goldie smiled fondly. Missy smiled. She was tense not trusting Rooster to not tickle her.

Rooster came back out, having washed up and was ready for bed after a long day. "So, where do we sleep?"

"Missy's stayed in one of the guest rooms." Goldie suggested that as possible shelter for their evening together as she already had her own room like Annie.

Missy blushed, but shrugged. "If you want to." she says softly.

"I wouldn't want to intrude..." Rooster shrugged, not forcing himself against Missy like that.

Goldie shook her head, rolling her eyes. She was totally uninterested in this. "Night!" she called, then went to her own room to retire for the night.

Missy decided to let him at least for that night.

The next morning Missy was curled up, smiling softly.

Rooster fell asleep with his arm around Missy and his other arm under his head, he had a smile on his face. It was the best night of sleep he has ever had in years. He looked down as Missy was cuddling against him, making him chuckle. "Good morning, sweetcheeks..." he greeted, chuckling.

Missy's eyes opened slowly. "Hi..." she hums happily. He was so warm.

"Did we sleep well?" Rooster asked, eagerly.

"Yeah, you make a good cuddle buddy." Missy hums sleepily but waking up.

Rooster yawned, then hoisted himself up, rubbing his eye. "I haven't slept that well since before Agatha was born..."

Missy smiled softly. She ran a hand through her brown locks.

"Breakfast!" Grace called throughout the house.

"Mm... pancakes." Missy hums, getting up and going down in her nightgown.

"Flapjacks!" Rooster added, coming down with her and slipping on some slippers Grace and Drake had left for him.

Missy went ahead but not too far.

Annie sat up, smiling. She woke up the others. The girls woke up, but then Molly accidentally threw her pillow at Annie. Everyone saw this and thought that she was mad as she looked serious for a moment, but then grew playful and they started a pillow fight like in most slumber parties.

Rooster walked along as he heard childrens' laughter. "I guess the girls are awake..." he said with an amused smirk.

Missy looked over and then smiled popping her head in the room. Annie giggled. Pepper was a little more mad but was having fun too. Rooster watched too, not really sure what the girls were supposed to be doing. They were hitting each other with their pillows, but they laughed and looked like they were having fun as they literally let the feathers fly.

Molly laughed and ran over to Missy and Rooster like a child excited to see her parents after being away from them for an extended period of time. "Missy! Mr. Rooster! We're takin' over the ballroom with a pillow fight! You're next if you ain't careful!" she giggled.

Missy smiled and picked Molly up and hugged her. "No, I have a shield..." she whispers to her. "When I say, get everyone to throw a pillow at him." she whispers. She let the girl go and slyly made her way behind Rooster.

Molly nodded, then went to the other girls to 'operate a secret function' in the pillow fight.

"What are you up to?" Rooster looked at Missy suspiciously with a friendly smile, but looked back at the girls as they stopped their 'war' for a little bit.

Missy smiled up at him, even wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Now!" she says simply and clearly.

Annie threw the first pillow, followed by Pepper's pillow. Duffy threw her pillow, then came Kate's, soon enough there was July's, and finally Tessie's. Molly was whirling around her pillow, then threw hers like a dangerous weapon against Rooster. The man screamed, but laughed as he was thrown by the fluffy goodness of pillows and feathers were about. The girls laughed as they made the biggest pillow fight in history.

Grace came in then and looked at the fluffy mess and gasped in shock. "Oh, my Lord..."

Missy looked at Grace and bit her lip. Annie looked at Grace nervously.

Grace sighed and shook her head. "When you're all free, come on down to breakfast... There's pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a whole lot more, you'll all eat like Queens." She wasn't even mad.

Molly spit out a feather, then licked her lips hungrily.

Missy smiled. "We'll all help clean up after breakfast." she says, releasing Rooster.

Annie nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good" she says.

"I'm going to get you later..." Rooster whispered sharply to Missy, but had an amused smile.

Missy gulped and gave a cheesy smile. "You'll have to catch me first" she says.

"Hey!" Rooster called playfully, then went to chase her as she went off.

Missy gave a startled laugh as he gave chase.

"Come on, let's go!" July called, then led the others out to get washed up and eat a very good breakfast for a change.

"Drake, you can clean this up." Grace told one of the cleaning men, then walked off.

Annie heard this and giggled. Pepper kept an eye out for Goldie.

Molly watched them leave and looked up to her older friend. "Annie... I think I found who I wanna be adopted by."

Annie looked at her. "Who, Molly?" She asks, smiling.

Molly looked back. "Your sister and Goldie's daddy..." she said, a little quietly and rubbed her arm with a sheepish smile.

Annie smiled happily. "We should ask 'em." she says.

"I hope they say yes." Molly's eyes lit up faster than when she would be able to get cookies from Agatha's place.

"Missy will, at least." Annie assures.

Molly took Annie's hand and went to get a proper breakfast like the others in the house. Annie felt even happier now.

"Good morning, lovelies, what would you like for your breakfast?" one of the kitchen maids asked as Annie and Molly came downstairs.

"What do you want, Molly?" Annie asks.

Molly hummed, deep in thought, then beamed. "Waffles with strawberry and banana!"

The kitchen maid chuckled. "Of course, sweetie, and you, Annie?"

"Syrup and pancakes please." Annie says.

"Comin' up!" the kitchen maid smiled and went off.

Molly looked to see the other girls and went to sit with them, there was one extra seat for Annie. Annie went and sat with them too.

"Where's Goldie?" Molly asked, noticing their friend was still not with them.

"She's still sleeping." the kitchen maid told her, smiling.

Annie gave a look. "We'll let her have a lie in." she says.

"Yeah, probably best, she's had an exciting day." Kate said in agreement.

Missy tried to escape from the man chasing her. She was having fun though. Rooster eventually caught Missy and tickled her sides after being told various times to never do so.

Missy let out a shriek as she was caught and burst into laughter. "No, no fair!" She laughs, squirming under his wiggling fingers.

Rooster laughed as he had caught Missy. Missy giggled and laughed not able to stop as he tickled her sides.

Rooster laughed and stopped a bit, looking down at her. "So, hungry?"

Missy looked up at him, her cheeks pink from her laughing and sparkling eyes, filled with the tears of laughter. "A... little..." she gasps, trying to get her breath back.

Rooster got off from her and allowed her to catch her breath.

Missy soon caught her breath back and straightened up, standing up. "That was mean." she pouts, but she looked amused.

"Hey, it's not the meanest thing I ever did." Rooster said in defense with a friendly smile.

Missy straightened her nightgown. "Come on, I'm hungry." she says, gently brushing passed him.

"I'm comin'." Rooster laughed as he followed her downstairs.

Missy smiled.

Rooster came down and nodded once to the little girls. "Morning!"

Oliver seemed surprised at how cheerful the former crooked man seemed in the morning, even if he scared them all straight, but he didn't judge at all. He just wanted to see if Rooster was the man Missy and himself said he was.

Missy hummed as she followed the smell of food. "I'm craving bacon with syrup." she hums.

Annie blinked, but gave a morning greeting back.

"The grown-ups will be sitting here." Grace told Missy and Rooster as he sat next to Oliver at a bigger table and gave the girls their own private table.

"Understood... Just surprise me." Rooster put in his breakfast request.

The kitchen maid nodded, then went to take care, making something to surprise the man. Missy sat next to Rooster and smiled. Rooster scooted close to her and respectively looked to Grace and Oliver. Grace had a friendly smile while Oliver bore a stoic face, still edgy around Rooster, but would hopefully turn around like the Hannigan man had done after kidnapping Missy and Goldie.

"Morning, Daddy." Missy greets her new father. She smiled at Grace.

"Morning, Missy." Oliver smiled fatherly toward Missy.

"Sleep well?" Grace added, smiling as well.

Like she had told Goldie she wouldn't call Grace, Mama unless Grace wanted her to. "Yep, my teddy bear snored though." she teases.

"Oh?" Grace asked, amusingly raising an eyebrow with a knowing smile.

"He couldn't help it, but his pillow was cushy." Rooster added.

"I didn't know they had snoring teddies... I don't know if I want one." Molly misunderstood what the adults were actually talking about as she couldn't help but pick that up.

Missy sent Rooster a mock glare, but then giggled at Molly's reply. "Aww, sweetie." she giggles.

Annie even understood it a bit better than Molly.

"She means that guy!" Tessie told Molly, pointing to Rooster.

"Oh..." Molly said, but then ate her food, smiling. "Grown-ups have weird mata...metaforks..."

Grace giggled a little, she couldn't help but find Molly's take on the 'snoring teddy' cute and funny.

Missy smiled. "Metaphor, darling." she says gently.

Annie looked surprised, they were sharing a bed?

"That!" Molly beamed as she got the right word for it now.

After Rooster and Missy were given their breakfast, they all continued to eat and share morning conversation after being completely awake and focused now with their full bellies until lunch time.

Missy smiled. "Mm, that was delicious." she says.

Annie was smiling in relief as her stomach was full now.

"This is the best breakfast I ever had!" Molly beamed to the kitchen maids.

"Thank you, sweetie." the kitchen maid told her and smiled at the others as she was going to take their plates and wash them for next time.

"I could never cook like this." Rooster beamed as he finished his plate.

"I liked cooking." Missy smiles.

"Cooking is good, but I always loved helping my mother bake, baking was a lot of fun for me." Grace added in.

"Baking?" Missy asks.

"Oh, yes," Grace smiled. "Ya know why they call it pound cake, right?"

Oliver smiled at her, but still had a questionable gaze upon Rooster like he were the future father-in-law to Rooster as he was a potential fiance and wanted to see how this would turn out. He wasn't judging the man too quickly, but wanted to make sure he really had changed enough and would keep the promises he made not just to Missy, but everyone.

Missy blinked. "'Cuz of how much it weighs?" She asks. They never taught baking. She then saw Molly and smiled.

Annie leaned in close to Molly. "Why don't you go ask them?" She asks.

Annie nodded. "Yeah, if they say not yet, then just try again later." Annie says, the last bit sounding as though she knew they wouldn't say no but was giving a fond warning just in case.

"Okay..." Molly smiled, nodding in agreement, she then hopped off the chair, landing on her feet, but almost fell, not hurting herself. She then made way to the grown-up table and waited to be noticed so she would speak up. She didn't want to be rude and interrupt, however, hopefully if she did, she wouldn't get a wooden ruler to the hands like in her home she's only known.

Annie watched, smiling.

"Oh, can we help you?" Rooster looked down at the youngest girl.

Molly looked up at them and tried to soothe herself about asking Missy and Rooster this. She took a deep breath and looked into both their eyes carefully and respectively. "Excuse me... I've been wanting to be adopted for a real long time, and I was wondering... Would it be too much trouble if y'all took me in as your own? It's okay if you say no, I'll understand, but I would really love it if you two were my parents and I could be your baby. Maybe..."

"Oh, sweetheart." Missy gushes and lifted the girl up onto her lap, hugging her. She rested her cheek on Molly's head and looked pleadingly at Rooster.

Annie hid a giggle at Missy's reaction.

Rooster looked at Missy and Molly. "You'd want me to be your new father after all this trouble I caused you and your friends?"

"I can tell you've changed, and if Goldie and Missy say you're okay, it's okay by me too." Molly smiled at the man as she was clinging to Missy like true mother and daughter.

"Please~" Missy wheedles.

Rooster smiled fondly at the girls. "Alright, Molly, I'll adopt you, as long as you don't mind a baby brother or sister with an older sister too, being Goldie."

"I don't mind at all!" Molly chirped, anxious to get adopted like she, like the other girls, had always wanted and dreamed of.

Oliver smiled fondly, Rooster was handling this very maturely.

Missy giggled and kissed Molly's cheek and in a rush of happiness kissed Rooster's cheek to then blushed.

Oliver was liking what he was seeing so far. Molly giggled a bit.

"Of course, we'll have to tell Sis first." Rooster reminded them.

The other girls didn't want to leave.

Annie looked at them. "You can come visit lots... right Daddy?" She asks Oliver.

"Of course!" Oliver beamed to them.

"We hope to see you again soon." Duffy smiled to Annie.

Annie nodded. "Yeah~" she agrees.

Missy smiled, playfully smug. It was clear she was only being playful with her tone of voice though. "She loves me too much to say no." she half jokes.

Molly smiled as she was looking at Rooster and Missy, excited about them possibly being able to take her in as their daughter.

"We can all go and drop off the girls." Missy smiles, not letting Molly go though.

Molly still clung to Missy. The girls smiled and hugged Molly briefly. Rooster smiled at everyone.

Missy stood up. "Okay, kiddos, we need to get dressed and wake up Goldie..." she says.

Annie giggled. The girls still didn't want to go, but there was always another time. Maybe tomorrow. The sun will come up tomorrow. They then went to get their clothes on out of their nighties to report back to the orphanage. Goldie was fast asleep and snug in her new bed like she was the first night she spent in the Warbucks mansion as a member of the family. Sandy was sleeping over her legs and his ears pricked up as he heard some footsteps outside of the bedroom door.

 

Missy let Molly down to get dressed. "I'm just going upstairs ta change." she tells the young girl.

Annie was changing.

"I guess I better too..." Rooster looked down at himself, then went to get proper morning clothes on.

Oliver watched them leave and looked at his paper.

"He really likes her, Ollie..." Grace whispered to the millionaire as Rooster and Missy left.

Oliver hummed and nodded. Maybe Rooster would be worth having around for everyone and not just Missy.


	10. Chapter 10

Missy went to her room and started to undress. She didn't know Rooster was on his way up. Rooster gave Missy her privacy, and started to get himself dressed and freshened up for the day. Missy was soon dressed in the new dress she had brought yesterday. A belt tied just under the bust gave it a look of meant-to-be looseness and some soft shoes adorned her feet. Rooster was wearing a regular collared shirt with a pair of pants and regular shoes. He wasn't really going anywhere, besides maybe back to his sister's place to adopt Molly. He really meant about adopting the little girl and was willing to have a second chance to be a proper father to a little girl.

He just hoped he wouldn't screw up, but he thanked his lucky stars that Goldie didn't end up being spoiled, or rotten, or left on the streets like he had secretly nightmared she would after those years in jail and hurting her with drunken anger towards her long-lost mother. Missy came out of her room and stretched. She smiled happily as she thought of the good news. Oliver continued to watch out for Rooster and was very pleased with the results.

Missy snuck up behind Rooster and covered his eyes. "Guess who..." she says.

Rooster paused with an amusing smirk. "Eleanor Roosevelt?"

"Not quite..." Missy says, smirking a little.

"Umm... One of the Gumm Sisters?" Rooster continued to jokingly guess, laughing, even if he really knew who was behind him.

"No~ one last guess." Missy giggles.

"I give up," Rooster smirked, then took her hands gently and playfully. "Missy Bennett-Warbucks?"

"You got it right~" Missy giggles and looked at him not tugging her hands away.

Rooster laughed, then gave her a peck on the cheek.

Missy blushed, but smiled. "Close..." she giggles.

"Huh?" Rooster wondered what she meant about being close.

Missy gave a pout while also smiling.

Annie went to wake up Goldie. The black-haired girl murmured, but hugged her pillow, not waking up yet. Sandy was on Annie's side, licking his muzzle.

"Sandy, give Goldie a big kiss." Annie whispers, grinning.

Sandy whined a little and climbed up on the bed and started to lick Goldie's face.

The sleeping girl's expressionless face turned into a giddy smile, still with her eyes shut. "Oh, James, we barely know each other..." she mumbled in her dream, unknowing what was really going on in the real world.

Annie covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

Goldie started to grab Sandy and kiss him, but woke up in realization. "What the!?"

Sandy then ran off her bed and shook himself. Annie giggled then as Goldie woke up.

Goldie wiped her mouth and spit into her empty glass of water. "Y'all could've shaken me or somethin', Annie!" she scoffed, but smiled at the girl to show she wasn't completely angry.

Annie giggled. "Sandy would-a barked if I came in." she says.

Goldie groaned and rolled her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Annie told her the time.

"Ah... Maybe I'll have some toast... I'm not that hungry..." Goldie yawned and stretched in the bed before flopping out.

Annie giggled. "You okay, Goldie?" she asks.

"Fine... Just a long day yesterday." Goldie smirked at her young friend, then settled herself.

Annie hugged her friend/sister.

Goldie laughed, then went to her private bathroom, but kept the door at a crack to talk with Annie. "So, how did ya like your sleepover?"

"It was better when you were rescued." Annie says.

"Well, I hope you guys had fun even if Missy and me had to go through that." Goldie said back.

"It was fun other than that though." Annie agrees.

"Well, hopefully y'all can do it again sometime." Goldie sounded happy the girls got to do that, even if she and Missy were kidnapped and all.

Annie waited to get to hug Goldie again. But hug her she did.

Goldie smiled at Annie, then started to brush her teeth to wash away the wreaked morning breath she had gained overnight. Annie smiled.

"Guess we should say goodbye to the others, huh?" Goldie smiled back.

"You wanna come with? Missy and your daddy are gonna ask Miss Hannigan if they can adopt Molly." she says.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to get out of the house, it's a lovely day." Goldie smiled, actually sounding excited to visit her aunt.

Annie smiled.

"Come on, let's go." Goldie told Annie as they were going downstairs.

Annie followed by Goldie's side.

Missy shrugged and started to pull Rooster downstairs again.

"Whoa!" Rooster followed and laughed as he was going along.

Missy smiled. She secretly revelled in the fact she was holding his hand, it was warm and large.

"I can't believe that little girl wants me to be her father... I just hope I do better with her and your future child than I did with my little Goldilocks..." Rooster sighed.

Missy stopped a moment and took his face between her hands so she could look up at him. "Listen, you can make it up to Goldie, firstly she likes Goldie being used 'stead of Goldilocks..." she tells him.

"I called her Goldilocks cuz she looks so much like her mother, but Darla had golden blonde hair and she has black hair..." Rooster smiled nervously about his naming his daughter something so embarrassing. She must have been teased by some local children in her days he spent in jail.

Missy sighed gently. " Don't worry, Rooster." she soothes gently. She then hugged him but pulled back with a wince and a hiss. She had forgotten about the bruise on her cheek.

"Call me Daniel."

Missy smiled up at him, in a tiny bit of pain from putting pressure on the bruise, but still sweetly. "Daniel..." she repeats softly.

'Daniel' smiled back at Missy, it would take time for a lot of people to adjust to the name, even if it was his real birth name. "I'm sorry about that..." he said softly, seeing her wince from the pain he was forced to force on her.

Missy kissed his cheek gently. "We had to allow it, or She could've made ya do something worse." she says softly.

"Thanks for understandin'," Daniel said to her calmly, smiling. "Don't hurt too bad, do it? I think it'd hurt a lot worse if I meant to hurt ya."

Missy shook her head. "Only when I put pressure on it..." she says softly.

"It'll heal soon, but I'm very sorry I had to hurt ya like that, but at least it's not as bad as it seems." Daniel soothed her, trying to make light of the poor situation, but they were all forgiven.

Missy smiled at him. She stroked his cheek. Daniel smiled deeply at her, feeling special. Missy smiled softly. She led him downstairs. Daniel linked arms with her, seeming to be growing fond on that method and went with Missy to meet the others. Missy blushed, but smiled.

 

The girls were with Oliver and Grace and they were given photos of their parents, but Pepper was left out. She didn't seem interested in knowing where or who she came from. However, there was something surprising.

"Pepper?" Grace came to the girl.

Pepper looked at them. She had a small look of surprise.

"Don't you want to join your friends?" Grace asked, she had some good news about Pepper's biological family.

"Why, I don't have anything to get excited about." Pepper says.

"We found your mother though." Grace told the girl gently.

Pepper's eyes widened. She seemed shocked. Oliver came with a newspaper that seemed to make the mood even better. The Depression was ending, it was still there, but Franklin D. Roosevelt was really making a difference in everyone's lives.

"Would you like to meet her?" Grace asked the girl gently.

Missy looked at everyone, smiling.

"She gave me up..." Pepper mutters.

"Sweetie... Don't think bad of that... She probably had no other choice like Goldie's mother..." Grace tried to soothe Pepper and calm her down. This must have been why the girl was always so bitter.

"I wouldn't have cared if we had to live in a box, she should-a kept me!" Pepper growls, crossing her arms.

"Honey..." Grace tried to calm Pepper down.

Pepper, for being the sour-puss she usually was, tried to hide her tears. Grace had some sympathy for the girl and hugged her. Pepper stiffened, but then gave in, hugging Grace back.

Grace patted her back. "Believe it or not, but I know just how you feel..."

Pepper looked at her, at her almost angrily wiping her tears away.

"It's okay, Pepper..." Grace whispered to the girl, very motherly.

Pepper looked at her still.

"Do we have to go now?" Tessie whimpered.

"Don't worry, you can always come again to visit." Oliver assured her as they were all packed and ready to go back 'home'.

Annie smiled at Goldie. Oliver was given hugs by the girls. Molly saw them and rushed to Missy and Daniel to hug them and possibly go home with them. She was a little sad though because she knew if she got adopted she may not see her friends as often.

Goldie started humming a song to herself as she was in a chipper mood about what had been going on in her life now. "We're gonna like it heeeere..."

Annie held Goldie's hand. Missy hugged Molly, picking her up. Goldie swung their hands as they met the others. Annie smiled.

"This is really exciting!" Molly beamed.

"I'm glad you think so." Daniel smiled at the girl, feeling a good bond with her soon.

Missy kissed Molly's cheek. Molly smiled, looking at Missy and Daniel, feeling like they were the parents she had spent several nights dreaming of. Never did she imagine that it would be 'Mr. Chicken' or Annie's long-lost older sister.

"All aboard!" Oliver called as he got a driver to take them back to Agatha.

Missy took Molly over to the car. Annie watched, planning on coming this time. Molly sang to herself happily as she was really going to have this happen in her life. The girls weren't looking forward to going back with Agatha, but they were glad they got to have their fun.

Goldie looked to Annie. "Would you like to join 'em?"

"I wouldn't mind." she says quietly.

"Come on, let's get you on then." Goldie noticed how it felt like they were at a train station with last calls for boarding.

Missy had an idea. She wondered if she could use her own resources to make the girls who would be staying in the orphanage's lives better.

"Come along now." Oliver still called for those who wanted to go to the orphanage.

Missy got in managing to fit room for everyone, including Daniel. Annie looked at everyone. The driver followed Oliver and Grace's instructions and started to drive them to the orphanage. Hopefully Agatha enjoyed her night off. They were all positive she did since she was free of the 'bratty noise makers' for one evening. Missy had Molly on her knee, hugging the girl. Annie looked out of the window. Goldie sighed, but smiled as she looked with the girls as they were going back for lunch, dinner, and more. They hoped to see Annie and the others again very soon.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Daniel noticed a look in Missy's eyes as she held the little girl.

Molly felt so sweet and safe in the hug. Annie glanced at them.

"I want to help Miss Hannigan and the girls so it's better for them." she says quietly. She was glad Molly wasn't rejecting the hug, even being held like a teddy bear.

"I think they could use a playground or something so they don't wander the streets all the time." Daniel suggested, remembering how he would usually see the girls wandering the streets together to get outside. That was probably how those street urchin boys came for Annie and tried to beat her up, but they made such a big mistake.

"I've always wanted to swing!" Molly chirped, not meaning to interrupt their conversation, but got excited as Daniel had mentioned the playground idea.

Annie smiled.

Missy nodded. "That would be a good idea..." she says. She then hugged Molly. "We'll get you one too..." she whispers about the swing.

Molly smiled and clapped for herself. Goldie was very happy for everyone and continued to look out the window until they would stop to see her aunt.

Agatha had a great night on her own and she didn't have to cook for six for a change. She even didn't feel like drinking all too much and was in a strangely good mood, but still a little cranky here and there. At least she didn't wake up with a skull splitting headache this time. Annie watched as the orphanage came into view. Missy smiled fondly at the little girl. Pepper had her arms crossed, staring out of the window. Molly looked a little nervous about going back to the orphanage, but she felt calm with Missy and Daniel there with her.

Goldie couldn't help but hear an unofficial national anthem the girls came up with together once, mentioning how they had a hard knock's life. Annie blinked. Missy played with Molly gently. She wriggled a bracelet and then playfully took it out of reach. She then looked at the orphanage.

"I wonder how Aunt Agatha is doing right now..." Goldie murmured to herself.

"Never know about Sis..." Daniel said as he looked at the doors.

Agatha sprouted out from the doors as the car's horn honked and she seemed pretty cheerful. "Hello, my little people!" she sang, much to the shock of the girls.

Annie blinked. Pepper almost looked scared had she not bern too brave to show it. Missy smiled and opened the car door carefully. Agatha came to them as the girls hopped out and went inside.

"What're you drinking this time?" Daniel looked teasingly to his younger sister.

Molly clung to the adults she grew very close with. Annie looked shocked at the happy Miss Hannigan. Pepper went inside. Missy held Molly on her hip, as the girl was small enough to do that with.

Agatha rolled her eyes at her brother, then took Molly from Missy's hands. "Come here, back home!"

Molly shifted as she was taken from Missy.

"Actually, Sis, we want to talk to you about this girl in particular." Daniel spoke up, taking Molly right back.

Annie looked.

"We want to adopt Molly." Missy says calmly. She took Molly's hand.

"Adopt? You two?" Agatha looked suspicious, mostly because of her brother.

"Aggie, I've changed." Daniel spoke up.

Goldie stood over and explained everything to her aunt about what she and Missy had been through and that she would never have to see the 'dumb hotel' ever again. Missy nodded.

Agatha still seemed suspicious and set Molly down to see the others. "Alright... Come into my office."

Daniel nodded, taking Missy's hand as they would go through this and talk about their other plans they had about the orphanage.


	11. Chapter 11

Missy took Daniel's hand too. She saw there was only one chair and wondered who would sit where.

"Sit." Agatha commanded as she went behind her desk.

Daniel looked around with Missy and he allowed her to sit in the chair and he would stand behind her.

Missy looked at Agatha. "I know it's surprising, but we want to adopt Molly together." she says quietly.

"You two?" Agatha blinked at them.

"Yes, we wish for Molly to be our daughter." Daniel repeated the explanation.

Agatha wasn't sure what to say. "Oh, I dunno... She's a little troublemaker... She's always eavesdroppin'..."

"I was like that too..." Missy remembers with a smile.

"Well... She could be a lot of trouble for ya, Rooster, she's not like the perfect little angel your baby sister was back in the day." Agatha smirked.

"I'm sure I can handle her better than I did you..." Daniel rolled his hazel eyes at her.

"And I already love 'er like a mom... Plus we have an idea to help with the others." Missy says.

"Oh, what's that?" Agatha asked, amused.

Daniel smiled at Missy, glad she asked that question. This was really going to blow her mind and possibly even boost adoptions in this old place that barely got attention. Annie was very lucky to have been discovered by Warbucks, even if he wanted a boy at first.

"Well, we plan to build a playground for the girls, and it may get others to visit and adopt the girls." Missy says.

"You know, like swings, slides, little spinny rides." Daniel added in.

Agatha's face lost sarcasm and insulting body language. "Huh... That's not a bad idea."

Missy nodded. "I want to do it for you and the girls..." she says.

"Does it cost much?" Agatha looked hard at them.

"If it's a charity thing, it shouldn't." Daniel explained.

Missy nodded. "But either way, it will not cost you much at all." she smiles.

"Well, I like the sound of that... I need to keep my money intact, I don't trust no bank." Agatha said to them softly, warming up to the idea.

"So you'll allow it?" Daniel asked.

Missy took Agatha's hand smiling. "The only cost for you would be to not turn away others from using it too." she says.

"Alright..." Agatha smiled softly and sweetly. She seemed to had been changing too.

Missy smiled sweetly. She squeezed her hand gently.

"It'll take a while, but this place could use some brightening up." Daniel said.

"Thank you, Rooster and Missy." Agatha beamed, feeling bright now. She could also see Molly would now be in good hands with her brother after this private discussion together and would allow him to become Molly's adoptive father.

Missy smiled happily.

"Call me Daniel, Rooster is old news..." the man told his sister.

"Okay, Daniel..." Agatha said, though that name was weird to her. Even if they were siblings, she wasn't used to calling him by his real name. She was even the first one to call him Rooster because he sounded like a chicken before his voice broke.

Missy hugged the woman gently. She then sat back and her head rested against Rooster as he was stood behind her. Agatha smiled at Missy, then scanned through her file cabinet to get Molly's personal records for Missy and Daniel to look after. There was also her birth certificate and adoption papers, but it was quite dusty due to how long Molly had been staying with her and the other girls. Daniel's eyes widened at the file, but he said nothing. Missy looked a little sad at how dusty it was. But she was happy to be adopting Molly.

"Molly's been here a long time... It was almost like what happened with your and Annie's folks, Missy." Agatha told the elder Bennett girl as she opened up Molly's personal record like a school record.

"Poor dear, she'll be happier in no time." Daniel soothed.

Missy looked at the record. "I'm glad we can give her a home." she says.

"I don't wanna sound like a softy like a marshmallow, but..." Agatha sounded deeply sincere. Had she not drank anything today that had alcohol in it? "I'm worried she's been getting bullied a lot by the other girls..."

"I assume if there's any bullying to her, it'd be from that Pepper girl..." Daniel suggested, knowing how that girl seemed to be the toughest of the bunch.

Missy looked worried about the bullying statement. How could anyone bully another a lot?

"Might've been just her... Pepper's always been a sour apple of the bunch," Agatha shrugged. "Molly's the youngest one, so she's really sensitive. I advise you be extra careful with her. She hates being picked up from people she doesn't know."

Daniel nodded, he remembered how scared the girl seemed when he picked her up to lock her in the closet so he and Lily could 'hurt' Annie.

Missy nodded. "We'll keep an eye on her." she promises.

"We ain't gonna let no one hurt her again." Daniel added.

"Good... Maybe she'd be happier with you lot..." Agatha said softly, and took out the papers and a pen for them to sign their names to officially make little Molly Gisondi into their child and make her to Molly Gisondi-Bennett-Warbucks-Hannigan.

Missy signed her name first as she was the first to wanting to adopt Molly. Daniel took the pen, then signed his name.

"Very good, is there anything you need to know about the child that I should share with you if she doesn't tell you first hand?" Agatha asked politely.

Missy shook her head. She smiled though. She planned to ask Agatha a question once they moved onto a slightly different topic. She was ecstatic that Molly was theirs now.

Agatha handed the papers back after stamping them. "She's all yours."

Daniel beamed and took the paper with equal excitement.

Missy hugged Agatha. "I do have a different question for you." she says, slowly. A smile spreading across her face.

"Yes?" Agatha asked, closing her file cabinet as she saw it was still open.

"What would you say to being a godmother... 'Aunty' Agatha?" She asks, having to use the woman's first name without asking to emphasize a point.

Agatha turned to her in surprise. "M-M-Me? A g-g-godmother?"

"A godmother is-" Daniel started.

"I know what a godmother is, Rooster!" Agatha snapped at him, thought it wasn't as bad as it would be if she had a drink today, but she actually hadn't touched her stash, even over night like she thought she would. She smiled delighted at Missy though. "Why me? Someone else you want already keel over?" she whispered the question.

Missy smiled softly and shook her head. "You're my first choice." she informs the woman.

"Oh, I'm not all that special... What's the occasion?" Agatha asked, sounding flattered as Daniel left the office to share the news with Molly and the others.

"You might be the aunty to my child too, but you looked after me an' made sure I got a good education... I'd be honored for ya to be a godmother of the baby." Missy says smiling.

"Oh, Missy... Alright, I'll do it." Agatha smiled fondly to Missy, feeling motherly toward her and seemed to have been a much better person today than she had ever been. She may have been a little grumpy with work at times, but she really did love her girls deep down.

Missy hugged the woman gently.

Agatha embraced her in the hug and patted her back. "Now, go live Happily Ever After with Rooster and if he breaks your heart, I'll drop kick the teeth out of his mouth."

Missy chuckled a little. "I'll hold ya to that." she winks. She then stood up.

Agatha chuckled and allowed Missy to leave the office. "Thanks for stopping by and take very good care of Molly."

Missy smiled. "We will." she promises.

Agatha smiled and sent her off. Missy went to see where Daniel and the girls were.

Molly was in the shared bedroom she had with the other six, five since Annie lived with Oliver now, and packing her bags. "I'll miss you all so much."

"We'll miss you too..." Kate said softly.

Tessie nodded in agreement.

"Maybe now we can finally sleep through the night without screamin' and cryin'." July snorted.

"Ya can come to visit loads." Annie says to them.

Pepper was being her usual self but a bit more distant and distracted.

"I actually kinda remember my real mom... But I don't wanna say anything to hurt Missy's feelings." Molly said as she was struggling to get her suitcase packed.

Daniel saw this and sat on it for the girl, but tried not to flatten it and squish the bed.

"I'm sure she won't mind." Goldie added in.

"Mind what?" Missy asks as she came in, giggling at Daniel sitting on the suitcase.

The girls and Daniel looked to Missy.

Molly blinked and had a small frowning smile. "About my real mama... I kinda remember her... I don't wanna hurt yer feelings by talkin' 'bout her... Sometimes when I have a nightmare, I want her to come for me, but I just wake up knowin' she won't..."

Missy gave a soft, sad smile. She went over and picked Molly up, sitting down with her on her lap. "You can talk about her if ya want sweetie..." she soothes.

"But you're my mama now..." Molly argued lightly. "I don't wanna make ya feel bad..."

Missy kissed her cheek "Just because I'm ya mama now don't mean ya can't speak about her... You won't make me feel bad darlin'." she soothes.

"Promise?" Molly smiled at her a little.

"Promise..." Missy repeats.

"Ya can talk 'bout her if ya want, it might be good for ya." Daniel also encouraged this.

"Okay... I really do miss her, but, I'm sure she'd be happier if I were with you and Mr. Chicken," Molly smiled to her new mother. "I'll be in a real new home that I've always dreamed of. My home is apart of who I am."

"What a great lesson." Daniel smiled at the girl's maturity.

Missy smiled softly. She was going to tease Daniel later though.

"Why do ya keep callin' my Daddy 'Mr. Chicken'?" Goldie asked the younger girl.

"Cuz you all do!" Molly defended.

"It's Rooster." Daniel explained, laughing at her little misnaming confusion.

Missy leaned in to whisper just loud enough for them to hear too. "I actually prefer 'Mr. Chicken'." she whispers to Molly.

Annie giggled. Molly giggled a bit with the others. Daniel rolled his eyes, but had an amused smile.

"Just don't wake them up early in the mornin' with your crowin', Daddy." Goldie playfully advised.

Missy looked confused at that. "Crowing?" She asks.

Annie looked at him too. Daniel looked at them sheepishly, glaring at Goldie a bit, but not threatening this time.

"Daddy crows when he gets excited, I guess that's why they call him Rooster." Goldie explained what she knew for those who didn't.

Missy looked at him and blushed at where her mind went. She gave a small cough and hid her face in Molly's hair. Daniel blushed back, looking away from Missy. Molly smiled, excited for her new family, but sad to leave her friends. At least her new adoptive parents were actually close with Goldie and Agatha. Hopefully she would be able to visit again soon, even if the other girls were often annoyed by her having nightmares and wanting her mother to come for her.

Missy cleared her throat, blush under control. "We should go now if you're ready... we'll visit loads" she promises the young girl.

Molly nodded softly.

As the group went outside, the girls stood outside to say good-bye to their dearly departed friend. Goldie held Annie's hand as they watched too. This was very emotional whenever one of the girls would be adopted and go, but there haven't been much adoptions, only today and when Annie went to stay with Oliver for the first time before 'Ralph and Shirley Mudge' came for her.

Annie held Goldie's hand. Missy allowed Molly to say her goodbyes. She watched with a soft smile. Molly hugged everyone and said she would miss them. Even Pepper. Pepper looked more annoyed, but allowed her to hug her. She was being tough. Missy handed him a had a very emotional hug with Annie. "Thanks for bein' like a big sister ta me, Annie..." she said softly.

Daniel watched too, and was notably sniffling. He wiped one of his eyes.

"Daddy, are ya cryin'?" Goldie looked to him.

"No!" Daniel yelled, then his voice cracked. "Daddy just has somethin' in his eye..."

Annie hugged Molly. "You're staying with Daddy a while, aren't ya?" She smiles.

Daniel took it and started to dab his eyes and sniffle. He never thought he'd get so emotional over something like this.

"Yeah, this is a special hug just for ya!" Molly beamed.

Goldie smirked at her father and watched the girls go about, still outside. Annie smiled softly. Missy patted his arm gently. She was barely touching him, still embarrassed over her thoughts earlier. Even Agatha seemed touched by the scene. She put the blinds down over her windows though and went to a corner as she found a filled bottle of alcoholic poison. She was about to drink it, but she was self-aware of how happy she seemed and that she was a better person.

She wasn't that mean of a drunk, but she often hurt and punished the girls for no reasons. She then threw away the bottle and wiped her eyes, wondering what would go on for the rest of the day. Missy rubbed her stomach gently. Molly was very proud to find out where she finally belonged. She wondered what glorious future awaited her with Daniel Hannigan and Missy as her new parents and what would become of her friends.

 

Seven months later Missy had given birth to a healthy baby boy named Francis Oliver Warbucks-Hannigan. They had decided on just a two tiered last name. She had also married Daniel as the law was made. Annie was a doting aunty and had helped with making the playground. Goldie was surprised she was able to earn a little sister and now a baby brother, just as Molly was surprised about having the baby around. She felt very lucky. It was more bright and cheerful around, even if times were rough for some people, but maybe a little bundle of girlish joy would make them feel better. The girls also wore better clothes instead of looking like they actually lived on the streets and wore colorful dresses of their taste.

One night Daniel and Missy were gone to finish painting some of the rooms for the girls. Francis was crying. Normally Goldie would have taken care of Francis acting as a good babysitter with her time with Agatha and the little girls, but she was on the telephone with Drake's nephew about a movie they saw. Molly decided to give the teenager her time with her 'boyfriend' and take care of little Francis herself.

She followed the source of the cry and went to her baby brother. "Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong...?" she asked in the most gentle voice she could, trying to soothe his crying the best she could at her young age.

Francis sobbed and cried his fists up in the air to reach for Molly.

Molly cooed and took Francis in her arms. "Oh, you poor thing... Are you hungry? Wet?"

Francis settled a little once she picked him up and talked to him.

"How about a story?" Molly offered, climbing into Missy's rocking chair that was by his crib.

Francis sniffled, but looked curious and cutely up at her. Molly hummed in thought, thinking of a story to tell her baby brother. Francis grabbed a lock of her hair gently. Molly smiled, then thought of something. She told him the story based on what she heard on Annie and Goldie spending a week at the Warbucks mansion for the first time and made it sound like a fantastical fairy tale about his 'aunty' and big sister. She may have been a little girl, but she had a big imagination. Francis was absorbed by her storytelling.

"And they got live happily ever-" Molly was about to finish the story, but saw the baby had fallen asleep in her arms. She then smiled and gently put him back inside, tucking him in and giving him a new teddy bear to keep him company for his sleepy evening. "And they got to live happily ever after... The End..." Molly whispered, then turned out the light to let her baby brother sleep.


End file.
